After this
by carbonaraspaghetti
Summary: Han pasado casi trece años desde que Luffy se convirtió en el rey de los piratas. Los demás mugiwaras ya han visto cumplido su sueño, y decidieron separarse. ¿Qué pasaría si se volvieran a juntar? LuNa, ZoRo y un poco de UsoKa. ¡Último capítulo y epílogo UP!
1. Mensajes

**CAPÍTULO 1: MENSAJES**

El timbre sonó en la casa de Luffy. Él abrió personalmente.

\- ¡Hombre, Johnny! - dijo éste.

\- ¿Qué tal, Luffy-san? Aquí tiene el periódico.

\- Gracias, canijo. Toma tu propina.

Tras conventirse en el rey de los piratas, los mugiwara habían decidido, contra todo pronóstico, separarse, puesto que querían comenzar otra vida más tranquila y lejos de batallas innecesarias. Aun así, habían cambiado el mundo: la Armada Revolucionaria era la nueva Marina, a los Tenryuubitos le habían roto su burbuja, el tráfico de esclavos había sido exterminado y los delincuentes ya no atacaban las islas porque todas las islas estaban bajo protección de los mugiwara, Rayleigh, Jimbei, Law u otros amigos de Luffy y compañía.

Por esa razón Luffy ya vivía en su propia casa en su pueblo natal, y Johnny, el repartidor de periódicos de Villa Fusha, acostumbraba a ir a casa del rey de los piratas a darle el periódico antes que a nadie.

\- Me voy, ¡hasta mañana! - se despidió Johnny.

\- ¿No quieres un té o algo? - preguntó Luffy.

\- No, gracias, tengo que repartir. ¡Nos vemos!

Luffy entró en su casita, una casa humilde y bonita. Se sentó en su sofá y comenzó a leer. Pero, con solo ver la portada, frunció el ceño y, tras leer completamente el artículo, se cabreó.

Buscó papel y lápiz y comenzó a escribir. No paró hasta terminar 8 cartas. Las envolvió en un sobre cada una y fue a correos. El pájaro que debía llevar el correo se mostró molesto pero, como buen trabajador, decidió llevar a cabo el encargo del rey de los piratas. Aunque, cuando vio que no había sitio donde llevarlo y solo ponía el nombre del destinatario, se enfadó un poco.

North Blue – Una isla del cielo cualquiera

\- ¡ANIKIII! - se escuchó la voz de uno de los componentes de la Franky Family.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Franky había cambiado en estos 12 años, aunque en cierto modo era el mismo: un cyborg pervertido que podía controlar su pelo. Aun así, había sustituido su cuerpo por uno más pequeño y moldeable, de un metro noventa, eso sí, pero no tan aparatoso como el de antes. Se había mudado al North Blue con su Franky Family, y le iba muy bien.

\- Carta para ti.

\- ¿Para mí? A ver, dámela. Remitente: Monkey D. Luffy... ¡Luffy, cabronazo!

South Blue – Trafalgar Island

\- ¿Una carta? ¿Para mí? ¡Gracias, pajarito!

El renito de nariz azul, ya algo crecido pero con la misma actitud infantil de siempre, recibió correctamente la carta. En cuanto miró la firma, no cupo en sí de alegría.

\- ¡Lo haré, Luffy!

\- ¿Qué pasa, Chopper? - le preguntó su amigo Law. Ahora Chopper vivía en la isla donde éste reinaba y los dos habían hecho buenas migas.

\- Me voy. ¡Gomen Law! ¡Hasta pronto!

Law se quedó con cara de wtf mientras lo asimilaba.

All Blue – Isla Submarina

\- ¡SÍÍÍ! ¡GRACIAS LUFFY! ¡NAMI-SWAN, ROBIN CHWAN, VOY PARA ALLÁ!

Los habitantes de la isla fliparon al ver que el rubio, que ahora no se dejaba flequillo, salía corriendo en cualquier dirección en busca de sus chicas.

Algún lugar del West Blue

\- ¡Una carta! ¡De Luffy-san! Luffy-san, esto me cala hasta los huesos. Porque claro, yo soy solo huesos. ¡Yohohohoho Skull Joke!

Brook se había dedicado a viajar por todo el mar junto a Laboon. Los dos estaban muy emocionados al saber que iban a volver a ver a todos sus nakamas.

East Blue – Syrup

\- Entendido, Luffy. Supongo que no te importará que lleve a una personita más... ¿verdad, Jackie?

La niña rubia de unos 10 años que se encontraba al lado de un más maduro Usopp (pelo corto y barba que le cubría desde las patillas hasta la barbilla) asintió y sonrió.

Grand Line – Una isla del cielo cualquiera

Una mano aporreó la puerta de una humilde casita en el bosque. Una chica que debía rondar los 12 años (aunque aparentaba algo más) abrió.

\- ¿Viven aquí Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin? - preguntó el tipo de correos que debía entregar la carta. El pájaro se la había dado a él porque era el último lugar que le quedaba por visitar, y el pobre estaba tan rendido que nada más llegar se desmayó, y al joven le tocó pringar con el marrón.

\- Sí – contestó brevemente la chica.

\- Estas dos cartas son para ellos.

La chica le arrebató las cartas de las manos y, tras agradecer al mensajero, entró en la casa y entregó el correo a los destinatarios.

\- Así que volver, ¿eh? - dijo Robin, cuya velocidad lectora era mucho mejor que la de Zoro.

\- ¿Eh? Espera, mujer, que estoy leyendo. A ver... Por – eso, me – gus – ta – rí – a

\- Trae, que yo te lo leo – dijo la chica, impaciente como su padre, robándole de las manos el papel.

Cuando la joven se lo leyó, Zoro sonrió y ordenó:

\- Haced las maletas, nos vamos con nuestro capitán.

East Blue - Villa Fusha

\- Ya solo quedas tú, Nami - dijo el rey de los piratas mientras le tendía a la mujer la carta.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Luffy? - preguntó Nami, a quien Luffy había pillado estudiando la dirección de un molino de viento.

\- Toma - le tendió la carta.

Nami rasgó el sobre y sacó la carta de él. Leyó el escrito y meditó.

\- ¿Qué, no quieres? - preguntó Luffy.

\- No, no es eso. ¿Qué pasará con _ellos?_

\- Pues que vengan.

\- ¿No será peligroso?

\- ¿Os he dejado morir alguna vez a alguno? No, no lo he hecho. Puede que sea peligroso, pero todos unidos seremos imparables. ¡Shishishishi!

Nami sonrió y fue directa a su casa a hacer las maletas.

* * *

¡Por fin termine! Ugh, no sabéis el tiempo que llevo queriendo escribir esto; pero, por fin, lo he acabado :)

Ah, por cierto, la carta no la pienso mostrar hasta el último capítulo xD y ya os enteraréis de por qué se reúnen en el próximo capi.

No he puesto de categoría family (aunque como ya habréis visto algunos ya tienen hijos y eso) porque más que una familia me parecen como grandes amigos x3

Un poco de publicidad: si ya han visto las dos últimas temporadas de kuroshitsuji (black butler) no olviden mirar el fic mío y de neko-chan: s/10242570/1/Black-Butler-The-Next-Story

No olviden comentar!

Disclaimer: los personajes de one piece son de Oda-sama

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	2. Reunión

**CAPÍTULO II: REUNIÓN**

\- ¿Otra vez el primero? Y luego soy yo el que se pierde.

Zoro acababa de entrar en el bar de Shakky, abriendo la puerta con algo de violencia. Ésta, arqueando una ceja, dijo:

\- Tengo un ligero deja-vu.

\- Y yo – dijo una voz procedente de la barra.

El peliverde dirigió la vista hacia allí, esbozó una media sonrisa y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el propietario de la voz.

\- ¡Rayleigh!

Los dos, el primer oficial del antiguo rey de los piratas y el primer oficial del actual rey de los piratas, se estrecharon la mano.

\- Vaya, esto no ha cambiado nada – se escuchó a Robin desde la puerta.

Las miradas de los presentes se dirigieron hacia la mujer morena que entraba en la estancia. Detrás de ella, una chica alta para su edad no pasó desapercibida.

\- Anda, una Nico Robin en miniatura – comentó Rayleigh divertido.

Sí, era cierto que se parecía bastante: tenía su pelo y sus ojos; sin embargo, algunas mechas verdes en su flequillo y una nariz pequeña aunque larga desvelaban quién era su otro progenitor.

Tras el comentario de Rayleigh, la chica esbozó una media sonrisa y dijo tendiéndole la mano:

\- Soy Kuina. Encantada.

Rayleigh le dio la mano y se presentó; a él y a Shakky, quien le estaba sirviendo una jarra de sake al espadachín.

\- ¿Me sirves a mí también? - probó suerte Kuina.

\- ¡TÚ NO PUEDES TOMAR SAKE! - exclamaron Rayleigh, Shakky y Zoro mientras Robin reía divertida.

\- Y bien, ¿qué os trae por el bar? - preguntó Shakky cuando la cosa se calmó un poco.

\- Luffy nos convocó aquí – dijo Robin acomodándose junto a Zoro y Kuina en un sofá. Esta última, aburrida, sacó un libro y comenzó a leer.

\- ¿Una reunión mugiwara? Creí que decidísteis separaros. ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que Luffy os junte de nuevo? - dudó Rayleigh.

\- Pues, en realidad, no lo sabemos muy bien. Luffy...

Antes de que Zoro pudiera terminar la frase, una voz se alzó sobre la suya.

\- ¡Aquí está mi Robin-chwannnn! - gritó el cocinero mientras sangraba exageradamente por la nariz.

"Genial, otra vez ese ero-cook por aquí" pensó Zoro.

\- Cuánto tiempo, Sanji – ver que la arqueóloga le llamaba por su nombre hizo que Sanji se derritiera por dentro.

\- Aparta, marimo, para que me siente con mi amada Robin-chwan.

\- No te enteras, cejas rizadas – rió Zoro mientras le robaba un beso a Robin. Estuvieron unos segundos pegados y se separaron sonrientes.

Sanji empezó a comprender y seguidamente un aura oscura comenzó a aparecer a su alrededor. Se abalanzó hacia Zoro, pero éste a duras penas lo esquivó.

\- Sanji-san...

\- ¿Sí, Robin-cwan? - soñó Sanji bajando la guardia y provocando un puñetazo por parte del espadachín.

\- Intenta no dejar a Kuina huérfana – dijo Robin con una sonrisa señalando a su hija, a quien Sanji no había visto hasta ahora..

El cocinero comenzó a asimilar. Quería matar al marimo por _robarle_ a su Robin-chwan, pero tenían una hija y la arqueóloga entristecería si mataba al padre de ésta. Resignado, se sentó todo lo lejos que pudo de la familia. Rayleigh y Shakky reían.

\- Han crecido – sonrió Shakky

\- No tanto – correspondió Rayleigh.

Justo entonces, una gran silueta irrumpió en el lugar gritando:

\- ¡SUPEEEEEEEEERRRRRR! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI TRIPULACIÓN FAVORITA?!

Todos sonrieron, incluido Sanji. Un cyborg escandaloso siempre anima la situación.

Kuina miró hacia el carpintero del barco. Aparte de sus padres, era el único mugiwara que había conocido antes de ese día.

\- Hola, Tío Franky.

\- ¡Y aquí tenemos a la gran Kuinaaaa!

Se sonrieron mutuamente y, para sorpresa de todos, la antes fría Kuina le dio un cálido abrazo al cyborg. "Te he echado de menos" dijo la chica en un suspiro.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Os conocíais de antes? - preguntó el cocinero extrañado.

\- Algo así – respondió Franky.

Otro mugiwara más entró en el bar; esta vez un reno de nariz azul.

\- ¡Por fin llegué! - exclamó dando un abrazo individual a cada nakama. Cuando vio a Kuina, se extrañó un poco. Ésta había vuelto a su personalidad emo y se había sentado de nuevo en el sofá a leer.

\- Es Kuina, nuestra hija – aclaró Robin viendo a Chopper dudoso. El médico ya lo suponía, pero no le vino nada mal la aclaración.

\- Hola, Kuina. Yo soy Chopper – se presentó.

\- Qué mono – dijo indiferentemente Kuina (aunque en verdad lo pensaba) sin dirigirle la mirada.

\- No has cambiado, Chopper. Estás igual que hace doce años – sonrió Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Chopper aguardó unos segundos antes de hacer su "baile de la felicidad".

\- ¡Así no me hacéis feliz, cabronazos!

\- ¡Ohh, qué cosita tan mona! - se escuchó una voz infantil desde la puerta. Por ella apareció una chica rubia de pelo rizado que abrazó a Chopper sin pensarlo dos veces. Seguidamente, entró Usopp.

\- ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Fíjate, si esto no ha cambiado! - exclamó el francotirador.

La niña rubia levantó la vista y, al ver que varios ojos la observaban con curiosidad (menos los de Zoro, que se había dormido; y Kuina, que pasaba de todo aquello), se escondió tras Usopp.

\- Tranquila, Jackie, son de confianza...

\- Yohohohoho.

Brook entró tranquilamente, ignorando a una chica que le miraba de reojo con una mezcla de curiosidad y admiración; y otra que se escondía tras su padre y casi lloraba.

Tras hacer las presentaciones y reír con el reencuentro, todos estaban muy felices y de pronto Rayleigh recordó la conversación pendiente con Zoro.

\- Así que, ¿para qué os reunió Luffy?

\- Ni idea... solo dijo que nos necesitaba – dijo Sanji calando el cigarrillo.

\- Y que íbamos a volver a la mar – aclaró Robin.

\- ¡Es una petición que no podemos ignorar de nuestro SUPER capitán! - creo que no hace falta decir quién gritó eso.

Siguieron divagando unos minutos sobre qué le pasaba por la cabeza al rey de los piratas, hasta que una figura femenina que hizo que Sanji volviera a sangrar por la nariz entró al bar.

\- ¡Hola! - exclamó Nami.

Antes de que nadie pudiera contestar, un chico con un sombrero de paja que no era Luffy entró y se dirigió corriendo con entusiasmo hacia Rayleigh.

\- ¿Tú eres Rayleigh? Mucho gusto, soy Ray. ¿Sabes que me pusieron mi nombre por ti? Bueno, por ti y porque a mis padres les parecía bonito. Pero me alegro de conocerte. ¡Cómo mola este sitio! - hablaba muy rápido, y pronto pasó a preguntar a los demás - ¿Eres un robot? ¿Por qué fumas? ¡Yo también quiero ser un reno! ¡Eh, no te duermas! ¿Qué lees? ¿Por qué tienes la nariz tan larga?

Esas preguntas inconexas hacían que nadie advirtiera quién acababa de entrar con un niño pequeño en brazos.

\- ¡Sugooiiiii! ¡Habéis venido todos!

El rey de los piratas ya no llevaba su característico sombrero. Aun así, le seguirían llamando sombrero de paja durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

Aquí tenéis el otro capi :) Siento no haber dicho por qué se reúnen, pero iba a quedar muuy largo si lo ponía y quería que quedaran más o menos igual los dos capis x3 En el próximo lo pongo, lo prometo! Además me gusta dejaros con la intriga... (se tapa la boca corriendo) no debería haber dicho esoo!

Para que os imaginéis a los personajes, son todos iguales menos:

Luffy: un poco más alto y con un rostro más adulto.

Zoro: más alto (crece hasta ser un poco más alto que Robin) y con el ojo izquierdo abierto (ya veréis por qué)

Usopp: con barba recortada y el pelo corto.

Sanji: sin flequillo (las 2 cejas miran para el mismo lado).

Franky: ya lo dije en el último

Kuina: pelo negro con mechas verdes en el flequillo, ojos azules, nariz como la de Zoro (no me gusta la nariz de Robin xD)

Jackie: pelo rubio rizado, bajita

Ray: 12 años, pelo negro y ojos marrones, sombrero de paja (ya veréis por qué lo lleva)

Nik (el otro hijo de Luffy y Nami): 4 años, ojos grandes y negros, pelo naranja.

* * *

nekito-sama: gracias por tu review! me encantó ver que no hacía ni 12h desde que subí el fic y ya tenía un comentario xD espero que te guste el capítulo 2!

neko alessa: amo el ZoRo (y a Zoro :3), y no te preocupes por lo del hijo de Zoro y Robin, porque... ¡AAHH NO PUEDO HACER SPOILER! :3

Kiruru: me temo que tendrás que esperar un poco más... ¡gomen! Por cierto, el chico que aparece junto a Luffy en tu foto de perfil se parece a Nik xD

Sabina-Chan: ¡Me alegro mucho de que te guste! aquí tienes el capítulo 2

Michele: siento dejarte de nuevo con la intriga :'c Pero bueeeno gomen de nuevo (xD me salió rima)

No olviden comentar!

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	3. Nuevo objetivo

**CAPÍTULO III: NUEVO OBJETIVO**

Ya sentados, los sombrero de paja suspiraron antes de dar paso a su capitán. Incluso Nik se calló, aunque un niño de cuatro años como él no podía estarse quieto ni un segundo. Tras un pequeño silencio, Luffy tomó aire, y se preparó para decir algo importante. Se aclaró la garganta y exclamó:

\- ¡SANJI! ¡MESHI MESHI!

Todos cayeron al estilo anime y Nami le dio una colleja. Pero claro, con un capitán así, qué se podía esperar.

Ya más serio (porque había comido algo de carne que Shakky tenía guardado por ahí), el rey de los piratas volvió a tomar aire, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

\- ¡Cómo mola que estéis todos aquí! Bueno, para empezar, el otro día me dieron el periódico, y como ahora leo el periódico, pues vi algo raro...

Sacó un periódico arrugado y manchado de salsa y carne del bolsillo y mostró lo que ponía en la portada: Pirata novato acaba con las bases 5, 6 y 7 de la Armada Revolucionaria. Treinta y siete muertos y más de doscientos heridos.

\- Ah, leí acerca de esto hace poco. Por lo que sé, se llama Lied y la noche anterior al atentado pintó en todas las paredes de las ciudades "la muerte está cerca". Después, por un Den-Den Mushi proyector, afirmó que había hecho todo eso y, justo cuando le iban a detener, desapareció y las ciudades comenzaron a arder – comentó Robin -. Se dice que es un loco que puede ver el futuro, y sus predicciones se muestran en una nube de humo.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con volver al mar? - dudó Zoro.

\- Girad la cabeza y fijaos en la esquina de arriba a la derecha de la foto – ordenó Nami.

Todos dirigieron las miradas a la esquina superior derecha de la foto. Se asombraron al ver la imagen de su capitán ensangrentado y medio muerto en una especie de nube de humo. _Pero qué coj... _pensó Franky en voz alta.

\- En el periódico dice que en un bar un periodista infiltrado le preguntó a Lied que por qué hacía eso, y él dijo: "Quiero ver morir a cierta persona. No sé dónde vive, así que iré eliminando sitios y disminuyendo las probabilidades" - leyó Sanji.

\- Quiero retarle – declaró Luffy -. Quiero que vea que las vidas de la gente no es nada para tomarse a broma. Y quiero que vengáis conmigo.

Tras un breve silencio, Zoro se levantó, se desperezó y tomó la palabra:

\- Pues vamos, ya echaba de menos el mar.

\- Oye, espera, espera, Zoro... ¿no crees que es arriesgado? - dijo Usopp con preocupación – Tú mismo tienes una hija, me comprendes.

\- Ya sabíamos que íbamos a zarpar antes de que Luffy nos dijera todo eso, así que no debemos dudar ahora – afirmó Zoro.

\- Y yo no moriré tan fácilmente – dijo Kuina con una media sonrisa. Jackie la miraba con admiración.

Todos se levantaron, motivados por las palabras de Zoro, cuando, de pronto, Rayleigh, que había estado escuchando callado junto a Shakky toda la escena, dijo:

\- ¿Tenéis un barco?

Todos miraron a Luffy, quien exclamó:

\- ¡Franky! ¿Tenemos barco?

\- ¡Tranquilo, Luffy! ¡Todo está SUPEEER controlado!

Hubo un suspiro de alivio general en la estancia. Franky salió de allí acompañado de Kuina, y detrás de ellos salieron todos los demás.

\- SUGOOOIIIIIIII – gritó Luffy al ver el barco. Estaba hecho con el mismo material que el Sunny, pero en el mascarón de proa había una figura del jolly roger de los sombrero de paja.

Luffy estiró sus brazos y subió al barco. Nada más caer en él, sus pies entraron en contacto con una especie de burbuja como las de Sabaody. Miró hacia abajo y comprobó que, en efecto, era una de esas burbujas. El suelo del barco estaba hecho de eso.

\- ¿Esto qué es? - preguntó.

\- Para evitar tener que hacer el recubrimiento. Hay burbujas de coral repartidas por todo el barco. ¡Fue una SUPER idea! ¡AWW!

La tripulación comenzó a subir al barco, impresionados por el gran trabajo de Franky. Sí, era un barco extraordinario. Digno del rey de los piratas.

En unos minutos, salieron al mar. Y un rato después, comenzó la fiesta, que duró hasta... bueno, duró hasta que no pudieron más XD

* * *

Wii nuevo capítulo! Espero que no os haya decepcionado :3 Siento haber tardado tanto, pero últimamente no tengo tiempo de nada (tengo que estudiar, hacer deberes, comer, tocar el piano, hacer deporte, comer, ver anime, escribir, tener vida social, comer...). Intentaré subir el siguiente antes de que acabe la semana (espero que me quede un poquito más largo).

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! No olviden comentar!

* * *

hanasho: Perdón por tardar tanto! Bueno, aquí tienes el capi y ya sabes por qué se reúnen :3

Kiruru: gracias por el cumplidoo! Jejejej Me encantaría leer el doujinshi, me gustó mucho Como enviado del cielo y Como caído del cielo, y ando intentando leer Creciendo con los mugiwara. Si pudieras pasarme el link y eso te lo agradecería ^^

neko alessa: si te cuento el final ya no tiene gracia u.u Yo también me haría okama! Y me casaría con... ¿la reina suplente? XDDD

Sabina-chan: en serio? O.O me alegro de que te fascinee x)

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	4. Post-fiesta (?

**CAPÍTULO IV: POST-FIESTA** (XD)

Eran ya las doce de la mañana en el barco mugiwara. La fiesta había terminado, quizá, unas horas antes, cuando la mayoría cayeron rendidos. Ahora, varios de la tripulación dormitaban en cubierta.

Nik, quien acababa de despertarse, se levantó y frotándose los ojos fue en busca de comida. Llegó a la cocina sin esfuerzo, buscó el frigorífico con la vista y, tras encontrarlo, intentó abrirlo. No llegaba bien al asa ni saltando, así que se subió a un taburete que había por allí cerca y procedió a abrir la nevera. Metió la cabeza dentro y sacó un trozo de pastel. No era carne, pero algo era algo.

\- No deberías hacer eso, Nik-chan. Sanji te reñirá.

Nik volteó la vista rápidamente para ver quién le decía aquello. Era Robin, quien estaba sentada en un gran banco tras la mesa del comedor.

\- Si me riñe le echo la culpa a mi padre – dijo convencido Nik mientras bajaba del taburete.

\- No se puede tirar la piedra y esconder la mano – comentó la arqueóloga con una de sus sonrisas -. Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo.

Nik se sentó junto a Robin y colocó el pastel en la mesa. Iba a coger un trozo pero la mujer con una mano fleur se lo impidió. El niño la miró con sus grandes ojos negros y dijo:

\- Pero Robiin, tengo hambreeeeeeee.

Robin volvió a sonreír observando el parecido que tenía el niño a su padre y le ordenó:

\- Si te lo comes, tendrás que decirle a Sanji que has sido tú. ¿Me lo prometes?

\- ¡Yosh! - cogió con su manita un trozo de pastel y se lo metió en la boca, llenándosela toda de nata.

La arqueóloga miró cómo el niño disfrutaba con el pastel y le acarició la cabeza.

\- Nik-chan, ¿es tu nombre completo Niku? - para los que no lo sepan, Niku en japonés es algo así como bola de carne.

\- No, _afí_ me _querfía_ poner papá, _pfero_ como a mamá no le _ustaba_ _defidieron_ ponerme Nik, _abrefiado_, porque _zonaba mefor_ – explicó con la boca llena.

\- Fufufu, propio de ellos.

En otra parte del barco, Luffy se despertó. Vio que la mayoría estaban dormidos, y su primer impulso fue ir a buscar comida, pero desertó al ver un rotulador negro cerca del lugar donde dormía Zoro.

\- Shishishi, ya lo verá Zoro cuando se despierte.

Chopper, que llevaba un buen rato despierto pero no tenía ganas de levantarse, vio a Luffy "adornar" a Zoro y decidió ir él también. Los dos reían al ver la cara que se le había quedado al espadachín: le habían pintado un monóculo, un mostacho, una distinguida perilla, pecas y cejas peludas.

\- ¿Qué le han hecho al pobre Zoro? - dijo Usopp (que se acababa de levantar) entre risas.

Mientras, Jackie, escondida tras su padre, reía levemente. Pronto, toda la tripulación (menos Robin, Nik y Kuina) se reían de Zoro en un corrillo alrededor de él. Con tantas risas, Zoro acabó por despertarse.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo desperezándose - ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

Las risas de todos aumentaron.

\- Tienes algo en la cara, pero no son monos – rió Sanji.

\- ¿Qué tengo en la cara? ¿Qué me habéis hecho? - dijo palpándose la cara enfadado.

La risa de todos y cada uno de ellos aumentó cuando Chopper le tendió un espejo al espadachín, quien se levantó y dijo:

\- ¡Quién coño ha hecho esto! ¡¿Has sido tú, cejas rizadas?!

\- Esta vez, no - afirmó riendo y dándole una calada al cigarrillo.

\- ¡¿Entonces...?! - su mirada llegó a la mano de Luffy. Al ver el rotulador, salió corriendo detrás de su capitán.

Sí, todo volvía a ser como antes...

El desayuno ya estaba servido. Sanji llamó a todo el mundo y éstos se sentaron a comer. Las tortitas olían que alimentaban. Fue sirviendo uno a uno cada plato. Al llegar donde estaba sentado Zoro, se detuvo para mirar su cara. Se la había lavado a conciencia pero aun así quedaba un poco de resto de su monóculo.

Ya servida la comida, todos dijeron un "que aproveche" y comenzaron a comer.

\- ¿Hoy hacemos otra fiesta? - preguntó entusiasmado Ray.

\- No – negó rotundamente Nami -. Hay que ahorrar comida, que ayer gastásteis medio frigorífico en tonterías.

\- Porfiiiiiiiii – suplicaron varios en la sala.

\- Que no, además podemos ponernos en peligro si nos atacan y estamos festejando... - hizo una pausa pensativa - Oye, ahora que lo pienso: si nos quedamos todos dormidos, ¿quién protegió el barco?

La respuesta a esa pregunta solo la sabía Kuina, quien esbozó una media sonrisa de suficiencia y bostezó, pues había estado despierta toda la noche.

* * *

Y otro capítulo más. El título me ha quedado un poco mal XD pero no se me ocurría otra cosa.

Sí, ya sé que dije que iba a actualizar antes de que acabara la semana, pero estoy MUY liada y no tuve tiempo. Además me deprimí un poco porque el número de reviews va cada vez bajando más (empezamos con 5, después con 4 y por último con 2 :'c), pero me dije: *música épica* DEBES SUBIRLO POR TODOS TUS LECTORES, COMENTEN O NO, PORQUE POR ALGO SON LECTORES ^^ (yo me entiendo :3)

Ah, y os voy a dejar que escojáis el nombre del barco, no se me ocurre ninguno xD (lo siento, mi imaginación está en huelga). Ponedlo en los comentarios! (No olviden comentar ene)

* * *

hanasho: jeje sí que es un troll... XD Sí que es serio :'c me preocupaba que no gustara el nuevo villano y eso, espero que parezca malo maloso y a la vez superrr (?

Sabina-Chan: XD es un malditoo :C Y el Sunny supongo que se haría viejo, la verdad no sé por qué no lo puse si me encanta :3 pero buaano ahora tenemos el nuevo supeer barco sin nombre (buscad uno plz) (: Nos leemos!

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	5. Tierra a la vista

**CAPÍTULO V: TIERRA A LA VISTA**

Tres días. Tres días habían pasado desde que zarparon en busca de su nuevo enemigo, Lied. Ya se habían acostumbrado al nuevo barco y a los nuevos miembros, aunque hubo que hacer reformas, puesto que Franky había diseñado un cuarto para Zoro y Robin, otro para Kuina y Nami y otro para los demás hombres; así que convirtieron el que iba a ser para Kuina y Nami en uno para Luffy y Nami, y cortaron un trozo de biblioteca para construir un cuarto para los niños.

En el cuarto de Luffy y Nami...

Nami sonrió. Habían pasado una buena noche. Gran detalle de Franky eso de insonorizar las habitaciones. La mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla a un Luffy, quien roncaba a más no poder, y fue a salir de la habitación, pero unos brazos de goma la atraparon.

\- No te vayaaaaaaas...

Nami amaba cuando Luffy ponía esa voz, tan infantil pero a la vez tan... tan suya. Se giró y se volvió a tumbar junto al rey de los piratas, diciendo casi en un susurro:

\- ¿Repetimos lo de anoche?

Luffy no respondió, simplemente la besó con esos labios cálidos húmedos que sólo a su navegante le dejaba probar.

En el cuarto de Zoro y Robin...

Zoro abrió los ojos. No le sorprendió ver a Robin sentada en la cama, leyendo. Copió su posición y sentó a la mujer encima suya, rodeándola con los brazos, cosa que a ella no le molestó.

Zoro empezó a besarle lentamente el cuello mientras que con sus manos le acariciaba levemente el vientre. Así permanecieron unos minutos, hasta que Robin perdió la concentración en su libro y buscó los labios de Zoro. Cuando los encontró, sus lenguas se enredaron en una danza perfecta. Se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

\- Buenos días, Robin.

\- Buenos días, Zoro.

En el cuarto de los hombres...

\- ¡Joder! ¿Quién se ha tufado? - gritó Sanji, a quien un desagradable olor había despertado de un gran sueño con su Nami-swan y su Robin-chwan.

\- ¡Yohohohoho! Pude haber sido yo, pero no puedo porque no tengo nalgas... ¡Skull Joke!

\- Yo no he sido, Sanji... - dijo inocentemente Chopper.

\- A mí no me mires, mis pedos huelen SUPER bien.

Sanji suspiró fuertemente. ¿Por qué a él, un caballero, le había tocado estar con esa plaga de imbéciles? Debió haberle pedido a Usopp que le dejara hacer la guardia esa noche...

En el cuarto de los niños...

Ray, Nik y Jackie estaban charlando. De vez en cuando, Kuina soltaba algún comentario mórbido, pero solo para _animar el ambiente_.

\- ¿En serio? ¿De verdad tienes un unicornio? - dudó Nik.

\- Sí, se llama Pepe, yo misma lo domestiqué – mintió Jackie.

\- ¡Sugooiii! ¿Podremos montar algún día? - exclamó Ray.

\- Quizá cuando volvamos a mi pueblo – sonrió Jackie.

\- Quizá cuando volvamos a tu pueblo el unicornio esté muerto - dijo Kuina con una tranquilidad que daba miedo.

Todos le dedicaron una mirada asesina a la chica. Ray se acercó a ella y le susurró que le siguiera el juego, porque Nik estaba ilusionado con el unicornio.

\- Nik, lo del unicornio no existe. Jackie se lo ha inventado todo - arruinó Kuina lo que le dijo el otro chico.

Nik miró a Ray, esperanzado. Ray cambió de tema y le dijo que iban a pedir a Sanji que cocinara Niku, la comida favorita de los hermanos. A Nik se le olvidó enseguida el tema del unicornio y se puso a saltar en la cama.

\- ¡Niku, Niku, Niku! - decía.

Ray sonrió. Adoraba a su hermano. El pequeño dirigió la vista hacia Kuina, se acercó a ella y le preguntó, curioso:

\- ¿Eso qué es?

\- Un libro – respondió.

\- ¿Y para qué sirve?

\- Para leer.

\- ¿Por qué no le dices a Kuina que te cuente un cuento, Nik? - propuso Ray – Seguro que sabe muchos.

Kuina esbozó una media sonrisa. Si había algo que se le diera bien era contar cuentos.

\- Érase una vez...

Ray bostezó. Su estómago rugió pidiendo comida. Salió de la habitación y dejó a Jackie y a Nik embobados por la historia de Kuina sobre un dragón que no podía volar.

* * *

La voz de Usopp se escuchó en todo el barco. "Tierra a la vista", exclamó. Ya iba siendo hora de empezar las aventuras...

* * *

WoooW ya llevamos 5 capítulos o.O En serio, qué rápido se pasa el tiempo, los niños empiezan a crecer c': xD

Bueno, como ya habréis visto las aventuras ya van a empezar! Veréis el estilo de lucha de todos... ¿Qué pasará con Luffy y Lied? ¿Quién ganará? To be continued XDDDD (Odio cuando sale eso en el anime porque tengo que esperar una semana :'c)

PD: Como no habéis puesto nombre al barco (:c no hombre no importa xD), el otro día en clase Neko-chan (con la que comparto cuenta) y yo nos pusimos a divagar sobre cómo ponerle, y nos decantamos por Holiday (salía en el libro de inglés xD). ¿Os gusta? Ponedlo en los comentarios plz!

PD2: Neko-chan y yo nos aburríamos en clase de historia y comenzamos a hacer una portada para el fic. Es un poco cutre, pero es lo que hay! Quizá para la semana que viene o por ahí esté lista ^^!

PD3: Yo soy la que escribe este fanfic, Neko-chan ni siquiera se lo ha leído (:'c), pero le hago cincuenta mil spoilers y le cuento lo que pienso poner y ella me da opiniones. Además, ella dibuja mil veces mejor que yo, y va a hacer las portadas de los fics y eso... Y por eso hacemos tan buen equipo 3 (?

* * *

hanasho: Ya ves, siempre trolleando a Zoro y Robin tan buena persona... :3 Me alegro de que te guste el ambiente! Y claro cómo no, Nami con su oficio de tesorera tacaña XD

neko alessa: intento que se parezcan! Aunque Kuina tiene una personalidad más mórbida que la de ellos dos juntos a su edad, me da miedo (? Espero que te hayan gustado tanto el ZoRo como el LuNa! Nos leemos!

Kiruru: XD no entiendo demasiado el deviantart (mátenme), entré en tu perfil y vi que solo estaba la portada y 2 páginas del doujinshi, ¿es que has subido eso o me he confunfido? Siento de verdad ser taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan _manca_ en eso xD Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo!

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	6. Explosiones

**CAPÍTULO VI: EXPLOSIONES**

"El que saque el palo más corto se queda vigilando el barco". Esas palabras ya habían sido escuchadas por los mugiwaras más de una vez.

\- ¡Bien, me ha tocado a mí! - exclamó Nik.

\- Baka, tú no puedes montar guardia – le riñó su madre.

Nik se entristeció levemente cuando le obligaron a salirse de aquel ritual que mantenían cada vez que había que salir del barco.

\- Mierda, he salido yo – se lamentó Sanji. Definitivamente, éste no era su día de suerte. Entre el suceso en la habitación y ahora esto... Y él que quería buscar _ladies_ en la nueva isla que iban a visitar...

\- ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Y yo que quería el SUPER palo largo!

Esas palabras no tranquilizaban al cocinero. Franky era su nakama, sí, pero prefería quedarse con otro de sus camaradas... como Nami o Robin...

\- ¡Bien, pues nos vamos! Nos vemos al anochecer en el barco, ¿vale? - cómo no, Nami siempre controlándolo todo.

Así, pasó el tiempo. Sanji y Franky se entretenían jugando a las cartas. De pronto, el cocinero recordó algo que había pasado en el bar.

\- Oye, Franky, tú sabías desde antes lo de Robin y el marimo, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, desde hace ya tiempo.

El carpintero comenzó a relatar cómo los conoció:hacía seis años, en la isla donde la familia vivía, existía un metal que sólo crecía una vez cada cien años, y que Franky necesitaba para una parte de su nuevo cuerpo. Comenzó a buscar en un bosque cerca de la ciudad y oyó que pronunciaban su nombre. Era Robin.

Tras quedarse un año con ellos para recolectar el metal y hacer buenas migas con Kuina, se fue a su ciudad con su Franky Family.

\- ...Aunque han cambiado un poco desde la última vez que los vi. Han perdido ese brillo en la mirada... - terminó Franky su relato.

Al mismo tiempo, en la ciudad, los restantes mugiwaras paseaban libremente. No había mucho que ver, había un restaurante, barios bares de copas, una cafetería y un parque donde había un mercadillo; y todo lo demás eran viviendas.

Ray había ido junto a Kuina al mercadillo. A la última no le importaba, y el muchacho se aburría de compras con su madre, así que esa era la única opción que vio de escaquearse cuando observó a la chica pasar cerca del puestecillo donde se encontraban. Pero, a decir verdad, allí también se aburría bastante; puesto que ella no era muy habladora y sólo compraba libros. Pero justo cuando se replanteaba escaparse de allí e ir a buscar a cualquier otro miembro de la tripulación, encontró un collar con una calavera al final que le gustó en uno de los puestos.

\- ¿A cuánto el collar de la calavera? - preguntó el muchacho.

\- Diecisiete berries – respondió aburrida la mujer de la tienda.

\- ¡Pues vaya timo! Los he visto mejores a diez – se burló con el mismo don para los negocios que su madre.

\- Diecisiete berries. Lo compras, o lo dejas.

\- Diez.

\- Quince.

\- Doce y es mi última oferta.

\- Hecho – dijo la mujer entregándole el collar.

Ray se dispuso a colocarse el accesorio en el cuello cuando se dio cuenta de que Kuina había desaparecido. Se iba a dirigir a buscarla, pero su estómago rugió y se decantó más por la carne. Salió del parque y escuchó su nombre.

\- ¡Ray! - era Luffy.

Fue a la cafetería, donde su padre se encontraba con Nami, Nik, Usopp y Jackie. Tras algunos minutos, Brook y Chopper pasaron por la cafetería por casualidad. Poco después, Zoro, quien se había perdido intentando llevar a Robin al parque que habían visto antes, los divisó y se dirigió a ellos... pero justo cuando estaba llegando, se volvió a perder.

\- Fufufufufu...

\- ¡Calla, mujer! A ver, ¿dónde están ahora? Ya se han vuelto a perder...

Esas situaciones le resultaban demasiado graciosas a Robin. De repente, Zoro se topó con su hija, quien estaba dando vueltas desorientada por la ciudad.

\- Oi Kuina, ¿tú sabes dónde están los demás?

\- Los estoy buscando.

\- Ah, pero si están allí – divisó el espadachín a unos diez metros.

\- Pues vamos, sólo hay que ir en línea recta – dijo Kuina, olvidándose de que perderse en línea recta era uno de sus mayores defectos.

Tras las risas de los demás durante cinco o diez minutos, al final Robin se compadeció y los llevó de la mano hasta donde estaban sentados, para el aumento de las carcajadas de la tripulación mugiwara. Si padre e hija tenían mal sentido de la orientación individualmente, entre los dos eran desesperantes...

Justo cuando Zoro y Kuina se sentaron (y ésta última iba a pedir, seguramente sin éxito, algo de sake), una gran explosión resonó en toda la ciudad. De una calle salieron Sanji y Franky corriendo.

\- ¿Pero qué...? - se preguntó el espadachín.

\- ¡Sugoiiiii! - exclamó Luffy.

\- Agarraos a mí! - ordenó el cocinero.

\- Sí, hombre, me voy a agarrar yo a ti en seguida... - resopló Zoro.

\- ¡Calla y agárrate, marimo!

Todos se agarraron como pudieron a Sanji y éste comenzó un mejorado Sky Walk. En ese instante, un tipo gordo apareció en la calle de la cafetería gritando:

\- ¿Dónde están esos bastardos de mierda?

\- ¿A quién llama ese bastardo? ¡Gomu gomu no Pistol!

El ataque impactó en el hombre, quien acabó en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Robin.

Franky se quitó el sudor de la frente y se preparó para transformarse mientras decía:

\- Pues... estábamos en el barco y de pronto ese tío apareció... y nos dijo que traía un mensaje de Lied.

* * *

Y así, os dejo con la duda *huye antes de que le maten a palos*. No, venga, en serio, es que pensaba poner más peleas pero iba a quedar el capítulo el doble de largo, y éste ya ha quedado algo más largo que el otro (que quedó un poco corto xD). Y bueno, ya veréis los poderes mejorados de todos, su estilo de lucha, ¿cuál será el mensaje de Lied? ¡Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.

PD: el otro día, releyendo el fic, vi que no había aclarado una cosa con Laboon: iba con Brook y decidieron ponerla para que propulsara el Holiday, como los barcos profesionales (palabras textuales de Luffy xD)

Comenten plz! Motivan muchísimo los reviews que dejáis ^^ ¡Quejaos, dad ideas, decid todo lo que se os ocurra, me haréis feliz :3!

* * *

neko alessa: ahora que lo pienso, sí que suena a miel... ¡Luffy se lo comerá! *detiene a Luffy* Y en los próximos capítulos pienso poner más ZoRo! Gracias por tus reviews, me encantan! Espero que te haya gustado el capi!

hanasho: XD más bebés, morí con eso :') y Sanji... el pobre sufre mucho... algún día alguien le querrá... algún día (? Yo también me pregunto quién fue el culpable, a saber con esos locos x3 Gracias por tus reviews, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo!

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	7. A pelear de nuevo

**CAPÍTULO VII: A PELEAR DE NUEVO**

\- ¡¿Un mensaje de Lied?! - se extrañó Nami - ¿Y cuál era?

Sanji empezó a recordar: Franky le estaba relatando algunas anécdotas que le pasaron en su época con Zoro, Robin y Kuina cuando oyeron un golpe seco. Fueron a ver qué era y descubrieron a aquel hombre, quien había llegado de un salto al barco.

\- Vaya, pero si ya se ha ido todo el mundo – les dijo al verlos -. Pierna Negra Sanji, Cyborg Franky, dos miembros de la tripulación de los sombrero de paja. ¿Y vuestro capitán?

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? - preguntó enfadado Sanji.

\- ¿Yo? Yo soy un simple mensajero que debía algo a Lied.

\- ¿A Lied? Cabronazo... - dijo Franky dirigiéndose hacia él con cara de malas pulgas.

Sanji detuvo a Franky y tomó la palabra:

\- ¿Qué mensaje?

_Os vigilo_, eso dijo el mensajero. Dicho esto, sonrió y rompió el silencio que se había formado:

\- Ahora os voy a matar. Piden un montón de berries por vuestra cabeza...

El hombre abrió su mano, en la que unos intrincados símbolos se compenetraban con complicados sistemas de cables; y Franky, al verla, dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

\- Vámonos – ordenó el cyborg.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? - preguntó el cocinero.

\- Conozco esa técnica. Es parte de un mecanismo muy eficaz para la lucha que consiste en crear explosiones que hacen un gran daño a tu objetivo, pero a la vez es erróneo; si cometes algún error de cálculo, puedes acabar matando a más de uno.

Y así, torpemente y evitando que el mensajero dañara el menor número de edificios y personas, Sanji y Franky llegaron a la cafetería.

En esos momentos, Luffy le acababa de estampar el puño en la cara a su enemigo, quien había caído al suelo. Pero justo cuando pensaban que estaba vencido, sacó en unos segundos un Den-Den Mushi e hizo una llamada. _Venid_, dijo solamente. Y antes de que a los mugiwara les diera tiempo a reaccionar, una tripulación completa llegaron en peces voladores como los de los Rosy Life Riders (AKA Tobiuo Riders).

\- Dejadme a mí al jefe – ordenó Luffy.

Sanji bajó junto a los demás. Unos treinta hombres armados con hachas, espadas, sables, pistolas y garrotes se arremolinaban entre ellos.

Franky y Chopper se transformaron, Brook y Zoro desenvainaron sus espadas, Usopp sacó a Kabuto – ahora de color dorado -, Luffy se preparó para atacar, Sanji estiró las piernas, Nami sacó el Clima Tact y Robin hizo su posición de ataque. A pesar de sus armas y su forma de prepararse para atacar, lo que más daba miedo era su mirada, una mirada sedienta de sangre. Pero no sólo ellos: Ray, Nik y Kuina también hacían ese gesto. Jackie se percató de ello y se asustó; sin embargo, optó por sacar su ballesta y apuntar al primer enemigo que vio. Así comenzó la pelea.

En las manos de Kuina aparecieron misteriosamente dos espadas, y ésta corrió a por un tipo dos cabezas más alto que ella, poseedor de un gran sable. Ray y Nik se abalanzaron a por un tipo con el pelo en forma de muslo de pollo y se lo intentaron comer, pero al ver que no sabía a carne, le hincharon a puñetazos y patadas.

\- ¡Con la comida no se juega! - exclamó Nik.

Luffy sonrió, orgulloso de su hijo; y Nami se dio una palmada en la frente, temiendo que sus hijos hubieran heredado el intelecto de su padre. La navegante perdió por un momento el control de la situación y uno de los tipos intentó darle con el hacha, pero ésta se apartó lo justo para no recibir daño alguno.

\- ¡Tranquila, mamá, yo te ayudo! - le gritó Ray mientras corría hacia ella.

Agarró al hombre del brazo y éste rió, como burlándose del niño; pero entonces sintió unas fuertes sacudidas y notó que estaba siendo electrocutado.

\- ¿Akuma no mi? - preguntó una Robin fleur junto a Nami.

\- Akuma no mi – asintió Nami.

La madre del chico se percató de su nuevo collar.

\- ¿Cuánto te ha costado? - reclamó.

\- Doce berries.

\- ¿Y cuánto costaba de verdad?

\- Quince.

Nami le pegó una colleja mientras le reñía:

\- ¡Eso no vale más de un berrie!

Las peleas de todos se vieron interrumpidas por un grito, un grito del mensajero. Había sido finalmente vencido por Luffy gracias a una patada cargada de haki. Todos giraron la cabeza lo justo para ver cómo el perdedor huía débilmente y desaparecía por mar. Lo que quedaba de su tripulación siguió su camino y pronto los mugiwaras se vieron solos en una plaza. Algunos habitantes del pueblo miraban boquiabiertos desde algunas calles y balcones contiguos.

\- Shishishishishi - una risa resonó en todo el silencioso pueblo.

Pronto, esa risa fue acompañada por varias más; risas sinceras y divertidas. Kuina, ajena a todo aquello, preguntó al camarero de la cafetería, quien observaba asombrado desde una distancia prudente:

\- Oye, ¿me das sake?

\- ¡QUE TÚ NO PUEDES TOMAR SAKE! - gritaron todos.

Otra carcajada general sonó en el pueblo. La tripulación del rey de los piratas decidió reír por un rato antes de preocuparse por Lied y su mensaje, que tenía más significado oculto de lo que pensaban.

* * *

No me creo que haya podido terminarlo a tiempo! Tenía toda la semana repleta de exámenes y trabajos, aún no sé de dónde he sacado tiempo para esto xD No sé si ha quedado un poco corto, pero si es así ya veis por qué.

Hubo algo que me dejó sorprendida: ¿nadie se ha preguntado por qué Zoro, Robin y Kuina perdieron ese brillo en la mirada? Bien, fue porque... neeh ya lo veréis no puedo explicarlo ahora :3

La escena de Nami riñendo a Ray se la debo a hanasho, vi su review y esa estúpida idea se me ocurrió así de repente :facepalm:

No olviden comentar!

* * *

neko alessa: me mató tu review! Me puse a reírme a carcajadas en medio del salón y mis padres me miraron raro ene. Que bien que te haya encantado el capi! Espero que te encante este xD Y sí, pobre, pobre Sanji; no tengo nada contra él, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero al pobre no le quiere nadie, excepto Violet adfdsfekgjfvg (ODIO a Violet xD) Y tengo que poner más ZoRo y LuNa, pero no sé dónde meterlo. Tengo un capítulo SUPER para ellos programado, ya lo veréis ^^ Nos leemos!

hanasho: agh ODIO, ODIO a Violet. Ella muere en este fic (? Franky es demasiado SUPER para las chicas xD Y ya ves, lo de Nami y su descuento fue SUPER, se me vino a la cabeza esa escena tan loca :D Robin seguro que está entretenida ya para toda la vida, con dos personajes como ellos quién no ;) Espero que te guste el capítulo x3

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	8. Nostalgia

**CAPÍT****ULO VIII: NOSTALGIA  
**

Zoro se comenzaba a desesperar. No sabía cómo, pero Sanji había conseguido embaucar a Robin para cantar en el karaoke con él; y, encima, era una canción que se burlaba de los marimos. Y, para colmo, se le había acabado el sake.

El espadachín miraba sonrojado a la arqueóloga con cara de pocos amigos. Ésta simplemente sonreía. Cuando a Sanji no se le ocurrió más letra, se acabó la canción; y entonces bajaron del escenario. Robin se sentó junto a Zoro y le ofreció su copa de sake.

\- No, quédate tu sake – ordenó él.

\- Fufufufu, ¿ahora estás enfadado conmigo? - rió ella.

\- Me has hecho pasar el ridículo.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

Zoro esbozó una media sonrisa y dijo:

\- Ahora tendrás que recompensarme.

Robin sonrió y le besó en la mejilla.

\- Sabes a sake – argumentó la arqueóloga.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Zoro la besó intensamente. Robin se giró y tomó su mano, para así separarse y llevarlo a la fuerza al escenario.

\- Ahora vas a cantar – ordenó la mujer mientras salía del tablado y dejaba al hombre con esa cara de perplejidad que tanto le gustaba.

_Mierda_, pensó para sus adentros el espadachín.

¿Que cómo habían acabado allí? Pues bien, tras la pelea, fueron al restaurante y comieron a más no poder. Después, para horror de todos, Luffy descubrió que dentro del establecimiento había un karaoke; y no se pensó dos veces el mostrar sus habilidades en el escenario.

Así avanzó la noche. Luffy y Nami desaparecieron _misteriosamente_ tras unas horas; y Nik, el hijo de ambos, se sintió desamparado y se durmió en el regazo de su hermano Ray con paranoias en la cabeza, paranoias que pronto fueron sustituidas por pensamientos de carne.

\- Mnhm... niku... - balbuceó en sueños.

Robin tomó asiento junto a Ray mientras veía a Zoro rascarse la nuca y aclararse la garganta. Su mirada se enterneció levemente al ver al niño dormido.

\- Robin... - la sacó Ray de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Y tu hija?

\- No sé, Kuina suele ir a dar paseos sin rumbo fijo – dijo acariciándole la cabeza a Nik -. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

\- Porque me aburro.

El aburrimiento era uno de los peores defectos del chico. Su primera opción había sido jugar con su padre, pero no estaba. Nik estaba dormido, así que tampoco podía ser. Chopper, Jackie, Franky y Brook animaban a Zoro a cantar, pero al chico no le apetecía reírse de su nakama. Sanji intentaba ligarse a una camarera, y eso no era interesante para el muchacho. Usopp estaba dibujando, y ése siempre había sido el talento de su hermano y no el de él, por lo que decidió no ir con el francotirador. Sólo quedaba Kuina.

\- Si quieres, yo me quedo con Nik y tú vas a buscarla – le leyó Robin el pensamiento.

\- ¡Vale, gracias!

Mientras el chico salía del establecimiento, Zoro terminó de cantar una _super_ canción acompañado de Franky, y se sentó en el sitio que Ray había ocupado. Robin pareció no advertir su presencia, estaba demasiado ocupada observando al niño pequeño que tenía en sus brazos. El espadachín sonrió y suspiró. Robin hizo lo mismo y dijo:

\- Se parece tanto a él...

\- Pero a la vez es tan diferente... - completó Zoro.

Volvieron a suspirar. Fue un suspiro de nostalgia que, a pesar de resonar en toda la sala, sólo tuvo sentido para ellos.

Tras buscar un rato, la encontró por casualidad sentada en la arena de la playa. Se sentó junto a ella y le dijo:

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Y a ti qué te importa.

\- ¿Jugamos a algo?

\- No.

Ray se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta. Pero se aburría, y mucho, así que decidió seguir hablando cuando se percató de que la chica escribía en su libreta:

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Escribir.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Y a ti qué te importa.

\- ¿Cuál es tu sueño? - cambió el joven de tema al ver que el otro no tenía salida.

\- Escribir un libro que cuente la verdad.

Ray sonrió. Ya había caído en sus redes.

\- ¿La verdad?

\- Sí, quiero que nadie crea más las mentiras que nos han estado contando durante toda la vida.

\- ¿Mentiras? ¿Como cuáles?

Kuina suspiró y se levantó.

\- ¿Dónde vas? - preguntó el chico.

\- A estar sola.

Ray se rindió. La chica era más difícil de embaucar de lo que había pensado. Se fue al karaoke de nuevo, sin darse cuenta de que unos ojos verdes le observaban.

* * *

Ha quedado cortitoo :'c Para el próximo capítulo dejadme tiempo porque va a ser larguito y hermozo :3 He decidido cambiar el género de friendship a family para que lo encuentren mejor y tal ^^

Os gusta la portada? Ya sé que está MUY mal xD pero yo estoy orgulloza porque la hicimos Neko-chan y yo y está medianamente aceptable. Os pongo a quién hizo cada una.

Yo (Inu-chan): Zoro, Nami, Nik, Chopper, Sanji y la esquina de la vergüenza (Franky, Brook y Usopp XD)

Neko-chan: Luffy, Ray, la mayor parte de Kuina y Jackie.

Las dos: Robin

(Neko-chan: GAAAAAY okno)

Ya está, que esta parte va a ser más larga que el propio capítulo. Comentad cuál es el mejor y cuál es el peor XD

PD: Este capítulo va dedicado a mi mejor amiga Neko-chan, porque está teniendo problemas con su familia y tal TTwTT

* * *

Kokutouyoru: Gracias por tu review! Es el primer review crítico que tengo, me emocioné mucho al verlo y Neko-chan dice que estaba insoportable hablando de eso todo el día xD. (Representación gráfica: Neko-chan tirada en la mesa babeando xD) He intentado que lo de los hijos no líe tanto y espero otro review tuyo.

neko alessa: En serio? Estaba un poco improvisado xDUu Alguien más al club de fans de Odiamos a Violet (? Sanji tiene que quedarse solo! XD okno pobechito. El capi ZoRo que te dije no era éste, sino el siguiente :3

hanasho: Si es que los mugiwara lo valen! XD Nik es el orgullo de papá y el miedo de todo el mundo con niku en la mano (? La verdad sería raro ver a Kuina babeando una espada ahora que lo pienso xD Y no se si tendrían haki... *cara de pensando* quien sabe, ya lo pensare... XD

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	9. Recuerdos

**CAPÍTULO IX: RECUERDOS**

Ray aún no se había rendido. Se quedó pensando un plan mientras veía marchar a Kuina. De refilón, vio que un colgante en forma de lápiz se salía rebelde de su camiseta.

\- ¡Eh, yo también tengo un colgante! - exclamó, como última esperanza.

El chico notó que la expresión de ella cambió. Sin embargo, él decidió seguir hablando:

\- ¿Me dejas verlo?

\- No – le espetó, mientras acariciaba con quietud su colgante.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es muy importante para ti?

\- Es un regalo.

\- ¿De quién?

\- Y a ti qué te importa – soltó, yéndose en dirección al karaoke.

Pero se perdió en línea recta y, sin darse cuenta, acabó junto a Ray otra vez. El joven la miraba sonriendo con todos los dientes. Esa sonrisa le empezaba a exasperar.

\- ¡Para de sonreír! - ordenó. El chico ya le había puesto de mal humor.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó, aún sonriendo.

\- Porque no hay una razón para hacerlo – dijo con un tono triste.

\- No hace falta una razón para sonreír.

Kuina se quedó meditando unos segundos. ¿Cómo que no hacía falta una razón para sonreír? Claro que hacía falta. Sí, hacía falta, y se lo iba a demostrar:

\- Para sonreír hay que ser feliz.

\- ¿Y tú no eres feliz?

Ray le estaba enfadando. Y mucho. ¿Y qué si no era feliz? ¿Y qué si lo era? No, no podía serlo hasta hacer _ eso_. O eso creía ella...

\- Eh, Kuina-neechan, siendo borde no eres ¡SUPER!

Franky había aparecido de la misma calle por la que llegó Ray. Los dos lo miraron.

\- Venga, en serio, ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó el cyborg – Tú y tus padres habéis cambiado mucho desde que os vi en aquella isla. Pero sobre todo tú. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¡Puedes contárselo a tu SUPER tío Franky!

Kuina no respondió. Apretó los puños y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero una exclamación de Luffy la interrumpió.

\- ¡¿Dónde estáis?! ¡Venid, vamos al barco!

La chica supuso que Franky había ido a buscarles para ir juntos al barco. Pero ahora Ray estaba _controlando_ el pelo del cyborg, así que decidió irse ella sola.  
En unos minutos ya estaba perdida de nuevo. Maldijo a su padre por haberle hecho heredar su penoso sentido de la orientación. Por suerte, fue encontrada por Ray y Franky, pero si no llega a ser por ellos... a saber qué hubiera sido de ella. Quizá se la olvidaban como una vez se les olvidó su padre.

Mientras, Zoro y Robin caminaban con Nik de la mano en dirección al Holiday. Formaban una escena realmente bonita. Nami se dirigió a ellos y le ordenó a su hijo:

\- Vamos a tu cuarto, ya es muy tarde y es hora de dormir.

\- ¡No! ¡Yo quiero quedarme con tío Zoro y tía Robin un poco más!

\- Deja que duerma con nosotros – dijo la arqueóloga convincentemente.

Nami suspiró, asintió y acarició la cabeza del niño murmurando:

\- Está bien, pero solo por una noche.

Zoro, Robin y Nik sonrieron; los dos primeros de melancolía, y el último de alegría. Subieron al puesto de vigía, ya que a Robin le tocaba guardia. El niño subió ágilmente y comenzó a saltar, correr y reír en la sala mientras el espadachín bostezaba y se sentaba en el sofá a dormir. Nik le miró socarronamente y se acercó a él con sigilo. Se colocó cerca de su oreja y aspiró aire para gritar, pero fue detenido por una mano fleur.

\- No le despiertes así – dijo Robin -. ¿Qué tal si le hacemos cosquillas?

Varias manos fleur aparecieron por el cuerpo de Zoro y le comenzaron a hacer cosquillas. Rápidamente, el chiquillo se unió y entre los dos consiguieron hacer que el espadachín se levantara y les gritara:

\- ¡Eh, que estaba durmiendo!

\- Fufufufufu...

\- ¡No te rías, mujer!

Tras decir esto, Zoro no pudo contener una sonrisa, que desapareció cuando multitud de recuerdos se agolparon en su mente.

_\- ¡Papá! ¡Vamos a jugar!_

_\- Ahora no, estoy durmiendo._

_\- ¡Porfiii! ¡Como no te despiertes, te haré cosquillas!_

_\- Está bien, está bien, ya me levanto. Si es que no sé cómo lo haces para manipularme así..._

La sonrisa de Robin también había desaparecido.

_\- Mamá, ¿puedo leer ese libro?_

_\- Léelo, pero no lo entenderás._

_\- ¡Ya verás, lo entenderé! Oye, ¿me enseñas a leer?_

La arqueóloga se sentó junto a Zoro y colocó a Nik en su regazo, preguntándole:

\- ¿Quieres que te contemos una historia?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Está bien – continuó la mujer -. Érase una vez un niño muy listo que se llamaba Ka... Nik, se llamaba Nik – Zoro la miró fijamente al darse cuenta de su equivocación -. A Nik le gustaba... ¿qué te gusta hacer, Nik?

\- Comer. ¡Ah, y dibujar!

\- A Nik le gustaba comer y dibujar. Dibujaba carne, dibujaba batidos, dibujaba...

\- ...Comida en general – sonrió Zoro -. Soñaba con ser el mejor dibujante del mundo, y se pasaba horas con lápiz y papel en la mano.

\- Aun así, Nik notaba que le faltaba algo. Nunca conseguía dibujar el sol – siguió Robin. Estaban muy sincronizados, parecía que ya habían contado esa historia más de una vez.

\- Lo intentaba una y otra vez, pero nunca lo lograba. Hasta que un día se dio cuenta de algo: el sol no era algo que pudiera dibujar solo. Por eso, le pidió ayuda a Kui... Ray, su hermano – esta vez fue Robin quien miró fijamente a Zoro.

\- Entre los dos consiguieron crear un sol tan bonito que cautivó a todo el mundo – prosiguió Robin -. Así, Nik aprendió que nada puede hacerse sin ayuda.

Estaban tan ensimismados con la historia que no se dieron cuenta de que el niño se había dormido hasta que no terminaron. Robin lo cogió en brazos y lo tumbó en un extremo del sofá.

\- Zoro... - murmuró ella.

\- Sé quieres que vuelva – dijo él fríamente.

\- Sé que no volverá. Pero no quiero olvidarlo.

Una lágrima rebelde discurrió por la mejilla de Robin. Zoro notó esto y la abrazó por detrás. La mujer se dio la vuelta y se recargó en el hombro de su nakama. Éste apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de ella, mientras la arqueóloga comenzaba a llorar sin reparo.

\- Tranquila... Kuina y yo siempre estaremos contigo. Y los demás también.

\- Sí, pero _él _no estará. Ya nunca va a estar, Zoro. Nunca.

Zoro cerró los ojos. Las imágenes de aquellos bonitos días aparecían una tras otra; sin embargo, dejó que se sucedieran.

_\- ¿Quieres dormir ya?_

_\- No, voy a quedarme aquí leyendo._

_\- Es muy tarde. Tu hermana ya está dormida. Duerme tu también._

_\- ¡Sólo un poco más!_

_\- Vale – suspiró Zoro –. Apaga luego la luz._

* * *

Para celebrar el primer día de vacaciones, un nuevo capi de mi fic! Perdón por haceros esperar, a partir de ahora subiré más seguido.

Esto... es... demasiado... triste... TTwTT Bueeno pero ya se va poniendo interesante... ¿De quién hablarán Robin y Zoro? ¿Quién le regaló el colgante a Kuina? ¿Por qué han cambiado desde la última vez que Franky los vio? ¿Por qué Kuina es tan borde? XD okno la última no vale... ¿o sí? Os dejo con la duda (?

A petición de hanasho, decidí escribir la letra de la canción del marimo (? Entre Neko-chan y yo comenzamos a inventarnos una canción, pero como nos daba pereza decidimos usar la música y el ritmo de otra; así que buscamos una canción que están poniendo toooooooooodo el día en tooooooooooodos lados (por lo menos aquí en España), La La La de Shakira. Por eso recomendamos que la escuchéis mientras cantáis nwn

* * *

LA CANCIÓN DEL MARIMO

Aquí está el marimo, aquí viene el marimo, allí está el marimo, allí viene el marimo.

Vente, Robin, a cantar. ¡Hola, hola!

Ma-ma-marimo (x7)

Marimo...

Titititititittiririritititititi... marimo (x4)

Ese alga de ahí, el marimo es así. Tiene tres espadas grandes y otra que no puedo decir. Se rajó un ojo jugando al parchís. El tonto va y se pierde donde no debe ir.

Si sufres por dentro, el marimo te arrastra. Se pierde sin miedo, y luego te aplasta.

(Y luego es todo más o menos igual XD Espero que os haya gustado, nos costó mucho hacerlo (? Cuando dice vente Robin a cantar es cuando Robin se levanta y sube al karaoke, y entonces Sanji le dice hola XD Y en una de las partes en que dice aplasta y hay un subidón, tiene que haber una voz de fondo diciendo subidooon XD)

* * *

hanasho: ahí tienes la canción del marimo XD Me mataste de risa con lo de que el LuNa quiere otro hijo, y me alegro de que la escena con Nik fuera kawaii :3 Y no! Ray y Kuina no son pareja porque Ray se queda con Jackie y Kuina con Nik! Te acabo de spoilear medio fic! Okno, es coña, en verdad no me he planteado mucho eso de las parejas entre los Oc's, aunque supongo que Ray y Kuina pegan ^^

neko alessa: sí, sí, ya sé que no es ZoRo en plan ZoRo sino ZoRo en plan tierno y tal (yo me entiendo XD), pero hay tiempo, mucho tiempo, y habrá escenas de leve ZoRo y escenas con mucho ZoRo :3 Espero que aunque no haya sido realmente como la mayoría de escenas ZoRo te haya gustado, me costó escribirlo (teniendo en cuenta que los dos son muy cerrados y tal, y aun así están algo OoC -_-").

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	10. ¿Y éste quién es?

**CAPÍTULO X: ¿Y ÉSTE QUIÉN ES?**

\- ¡No! ¡Kaya!

Usopp se despertó sobresaltado. Otra vez la misma pesadilla. ¿Cuándo dejaría de soñar con eso?

Unos pasos por el pasillo le apartaron de sus pensamientos. Ray y Jackie corrían de un lado para otro, a saber por qué. El francotirador se desperezó y bajó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeros de habitación. Con pasos sigilosos abrió la puerta y preguntó en un susurro:

\- Oi oi, ¿por qué andan corriendo como locos?

\- ¡Buscamos el tesoro escondido de mi madre! - rió Ray – Papá me ha dicho que nunca lo encontraremos, así que hemos decidido retarle.

Usopp no pudo evitar sonreír. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del chico y le dijo que era imposible conseguir el tesoro escondido de Nami. Sin embargo, el muchacho no se desanimó y le replicó que nada es imposible si lo persigues.

\- Entonces intenta tocarte la espalda con la nariz – entró Jackie en la conversación.

Ray comenzó a poner posturas raras intentando completar el reto hasta darse cuenta de que había llegado a la cocina; quizá por su heredado sexto sentido de su padre, o quizá porque se le había pegado algo del sentido de orientación de Zoro y Kuina.

Mientras, Usopp y Jackie se quedaron atónitos observando. Soltaron una carcajada y, de repente, Jackie habló:

\- Papá, ¿cómo era mamá?

\- ¿Mamá? - el francotirador sonrió al recordarla - Tu madre era... ella era increíble...

La chica no pudo seguir escuchando porque oyó cómo Ray la llamaba desde la cubierta del barco. Usopp se quedó mirando cómo su hija corría a buscar al chico, quien tenía un trozo mordido de carne en la mano; hasta que la niña cayó al suelo. Los dos la miraron y se abalanzaron a ella, sin saber qué había ocurrido. Y de no ser por Sanji, quien detuvo a patadas a un marine que había llegado al barco como un ninja, quizá ellos habrían sufrido el mismo destino.

\- ¿Y tú quién mierda eres? - escupió el cocinero con un pie en la cabeza del marine, un chico delgado y alto de no más de veinte años con grandes ojos negros y pelo azul recogido por una banda de la marina.

\- ¡Tengo que llevarme a Monkey D. Luffy! - contestó el joven señalando a Ray - ¡Por favor, señor, no me haga daño!

\- Tsk, ¿eres tan tonto que no te das cuenta de que éste no es Luffy? - continuó Sanji, apretando más la pierna contra la cara de su enemigo.

\- ¡No me haga daño! ¡No me haga daño! – siguió gritando.

El rubio bajó la pierna y le miró a los ojos, diciéndole:

\- ¿Qué le has hecho a la niña?

\- No es nada – balbuceó -, ahora la curo. ¡Por favor, no me haga daño!

El marine colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Jackie y esperó algunos segundos, para luego darse la vuelta y coger a Ray en el aire. El pobre no contaba con la descarga de mil quinientos vatios que le cayó.

Un rato después, toda la tripulación estaba reunida alrededor del intruso.

\- ¡¿Pero qué le has hecho?! - preguntó Nami mientras le pegaba una colleja a su hijo.

\- ¡Auu! ¡Que me quería raptar! - se quejó el chico acariciándose la cabeza.

\- ¡Sugoi, te lo has cargado! - exclamó Luffy, siendo merecedor de otra colleja.

\- ¡No me lo he cargado! ¡Está inconsciente!

\- Me pregunto – comentó Kuina – si le habrá llegado el calambre al cerebro.

\- Si es así, quizá podría explotar... - continuó Robin.

Todos miraron a madre e hija con expresión atemorizada, mientras éstas sonreían de forma mórbida.

\- Tío Zoro, ¿el tipo va a explotar? – Nik, a quien el espadachín tenía cogido de la mano, rompió el silencio que se había formado.

\- No les hagas caso – dijo Zoro.

Chopper se acercó y le tomó el pulso, confirmando así que estaba vivo y comunicándoselo a sus nakamas.

\- ¿Nos intentará matar? - preguntó asustada Jackie, quien había despertado hacía poco.

\- ¿Cuál será su poder? - comentó Robin.

\- Quizá pueda desmayarnos y luego controlar nuestras mentes hasta matarnos – dijo Kuina

Madre e hija se volvieron a ganar diez miradas extrañadas (menos la de Brook, porque él no tiene ojos).

\- ¡Qué bien, otra pelea! - exclamó el rey de los piratas ansioso.

\- ¡Pero si el tipo está medio muerto! ¿Cómo quieres que peleemos con él? - casi gritó Nami.

\- Tengo hambre – interrumpió Nik.

\- Pues peleando – respondió Luffy.

\- Tengo hambre.

\- ¡Pero si le acaban de electrocutar!

\- Tengo hambre.

\- Pues cuando se despierte, peleamos.

\- Tengo hambre.

\- ¡Cuando se despierte, no tendrá fuerzas!

\- Tengo hambre.

\- Pues esperamos a que tenga fuerzas.

\- Tengo hambre.

\- ¡QUE TE CALLES! - se enfadó la navegante, silenciando a Nik y a Luffy al mismo tiempo.

Padre e hijo hicieron un puchero y Nami se arrepintió enseguida de haber dicho eso; pero todos sus pensamientos salieron de su cabeza cuando notó que el marine se estaba despertando.

Todos lo miraron con curiosidad, y éste hizo lo mismo con ellos. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el cartel de búsqueda de Luffy. Giró la vista hasta encontrar al verdadero. Era cierto que Ray se le parecía mucho, pero también era bastante diferente.

\- Monkey D. Luffy – dijo el marine con miedo -, rey de los piratas. ¿Me acompañas al cuartel general de la marina?

\- Shishishishishi, mejor que no.

\- Oi oi, ahora que lo pienso, ¿la marina no desapareció hace doce años? - se rascó Zoro la cabeza.

\- Sí, este chico debe ser de la Marina Conservadora, una que mantiene casi la misma estructura que la marina antigua – dedució Robin.

El sonido de un DenDen Mushi hizo que todos miraran al bolsillo del marine, quien lo sacó y descolgó:

\- ¡Robbie! ¿Te han cogido?

\- ¡Diles que vengan! - dijo el marine, que debía llamarse Robbie.

\- ¡No! - le pegó una patada Sanji.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien, ahora los llamo! - sonó dentro del _teléfono_.

\- ¡Sugoi! ¡Otra pelea! - exclamó Luffy, ganándose otra colleja más.

* * *

Asdfghjk 10 capítulos! Son muchos! TTwTT lloro de felicidad XDDD

Se avecina pelea! Pero tranquilos, ésta va a ser más detallada y con más acción (la otra fue bastante improvisada XD), y os enseñaré mejor los poderes de cada uno, más estilo a las batallas normales de OP.

¿Quién sería la madre de Jackie? (creo que todos sabemos quién es ^^) ¿Por qué Robin y Kuina dan tanto miedo? ¿Cómo será la Marina Conservadora? TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

neko alessa: Me alegro muchísimo que te gustara! Y no solo Kuina, todos han pasado por muchas penalidades estos años (por ejemplo, Sanji es un forever alone de la vida :'c XD), solo que algunos lo sobrellevan mejor que otros. ¡Ah, y una cosa que se me olvidó decirte! Hasta ahora, en el fic no ha habido nadie con los ojos verdes... te dejo con la intriga :3

hanasho: te comprendo, la canción del marimo ha cambiado a mi familia. Ahora, de tanto cantarlo yo, a mis padres se les ha pegado (y eso que ni siquiera saben de la existencia de Zoro XD). Lo de la familia se resolverá un poco más tarde, paciencia nwn. Y lo de las parejas era broma eh! Que seguramente Ray y Kuina acaben juntos (obvio XD), y a Jackie y a Nik no sé cómo ponerlos, a lo mejor siguen el ejemplo de su tío Sanji y se quedan forever alone :D

Kokutouyoru: XD a todo el mundo le gusta la canción del marimo (? A mí tampoco me gustan mucho la mayoría de esos finales (Luffy no puede morir!), y así le doy un toque más personal a la historia (la mayoría que he leído son siempre iguales). Amo escribir cuando Zoro y Kuina se pierden XD Y con respecto a tu teoría, no te voy a decir si es acertada o no, pero la visita de Franky tiene algo que ver con la historia... Me gusta que hagas teorías, me siento especial :') Nos leemos!

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	11. Okamas

**CAPÍTULO XI: OKAMAS**

Había llamado a sus aliados. Eso es algo que todos habían escuchado.

\- Supongo que vendrán por ahí, así que colócate en esa zona, Franky; y transfórmate para evitar que vengan más de los deseados. Zoro y Robin te protegerán la espalda – era Jackie la que estaba hablando -. Sanji, quédate con Luffy en el centro. Mi padre y yo nos quedaremos en proa disparando al barco – decía esto con mucho esfuerzo, sonrojada y con timidez -. Nik y Chopper, quedaos cuidando del rehén dentro del comedor. Los demás, repartíos por el barco e intentad derrotar a todos los que podáis.

Todos se quedaron mirándola sorprendidos. Jackie era una niña muy callada, pero tenía dotes estratégicas. Nadie reaccionó hasta que Sanji dio una patada al aire. Luffy y Zoro apretaron los puños: no habían detectado la presencia del atacante.

\- Oh, no... - se temió el cocinero – Son... okamas...

El capitán y el primer oficial suspiraron de alivio. Su haki no estaba fallando, es que Sanji tenía un talento especial para saber en qué lugar se encontraba un okama más rápido que nadie.

Los mugiwara se colocaron como dijo Jackie. Estaba bien tener una estratega en la tripulación.

Proa – Usopp y Jackie

Padre e hija tenían buena puntería. Bastante buena, sí. Entre los dos eran imparables. Podrían haber derribado el barco de la Marina Conservadora de un cañonazo, pero no iban a arruinar la batalla a sus nakamas.

\- Jackie, escucha... - comenzó a hablar Usopp

\- ¿Sí?

El francotirador la miró a los ojos, esos grandes ojos igualitos a los de su madre. Pensó que había sido un milagro que no hubiese heredado su nariz. Siguió hablando:

\- ¿Sabes por qué nunca te he hablado de tu madre?

\- Sí hablas de ella. Pero no te das cuenta – sonrió. _Es cierto_, pensó Usopp.

\- Porque era igualita que tú. Bueno, quizá algo menos tímida...

\- ¡Papá! - Jackie se escondió detrás del tirador.

Un proyectil iba directo a ellos, pero, en el último momento, el pirata lo desvió.

Lateral izquierdo del barco – Nami y Brook.

El esqueleto se preguntaba si podría preguntarle a esa chica tan sexy que estaba luchando contra él si le podía enseñar sus panties... Optó por pedírselo a Nami, temiendo encontrarse con unos calzoncillos. Ella fingió no haberle escuchado, así que él hizo una técnica de esgrima que la okama esquivó.

\- Oi, Nami-san – la llamó.

\- No te voy a enseñar los panties.

\- No me refería a eso. ¿Hacemos... ese ataque?

\- ¿Te refieres a...?

\- Sip

Nami creó una nube de tormenta que fue creciendo más y más. Cuando alcanzó su límite, el alma de Brook se metió en ella y el cúmulo comenzó a tornarse verde. Empezó a descargar rayos esmeralda sobre los okama que les estaban molestando, acabando así con su parte de la batalla.

Comedor – Chopper y Nik

\- Entonces... ¿tú eres una tía? - preguntó Nik.

\- Sí, chavalín. ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño!

\- ¿Y por qué estás aquí? - volvió a preguntar.

\- ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera sé por qué me metí en la Marina. Supongo que porque necesitaba dinero para la operación... ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño!

\- Deberías pensar eso de la operación, Robbie – afirmó Chopper -. Puede ser peligroso...

\- Es lo que quiero hacer. Imagina que has nacido como no querías. ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño!

\- No me hace falta imaginarlo... - sonrió el reno.

Lateral derecho del barco – Kuina y Ray

Ray y Kuina luchaban contra dos okamas. La chica saltaba, se agachaba, corría y daba vueltas, todo sin dejar de tener estilo, odiando a esos okamas por _mentir_. El chico, por su parte, se quedaba prácticamente en el mismo sitio, electrocutando con manos y pies, dando volteretas en el aire, moviéndose en cuestión de milisegundos, pero sin apartar la vista de Kuina. Bueno, sin apartar la vista de Kuina hasta que un ataque por detrás le sorprendió. Cayó para levantarse con facilidad y propinar el golpe de gracia al travesti, pero había perdido a la joven. La buscó con la mirada hasta verla en el aire, cayendo al agua. La cogió de la mano, mientras, con la otra mano que le quedaba libre, daba un puñetazo a su contrincante que le dejó KO.

Kuina abrió los ojos. Śe encontró frente a frente con los ojos acaramelados de Ray. Lo miró y tardó más segundos de lo deseado en reaccionar; pero, cuando lo hubo hecho, se apartó de él rápidamente. Le dolió cómo sus ojos, antes alegres, se fueron tornando tristes; pero era necesario.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el muchacho.

\- Déjame – contestó ella.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Por qué no me has dejado caer?

\- ...Eso es obvio, ¿no? - sonrió - ¿Por qué iba a querer dejarte morir?

\- Podría haber nadado.

\- No, no podrías. Tienes una akuma no mi, ¿verdad? Mola eso de que tus espadas se teletransporten.

\- No se teletransportan. Es el poder de la mate-mate no mi, que... bah, no lo entenderás. Déjame en paz y vete con tu maldito sombrero por ahí.

La expresión de Ray cambió.

\- No te metas con mi sombrero.

A Kuina le dolió cómo la miró. En realidad, le dolía si se ponía triste o enfadado... pero no lo pudo admitir, no pudo admitir que se había encariñado con él. Y no sólo con él... con toda la tripulación.

\- ...Vete a la mierda - le soltó la chica.

Popa – Zoro, Robin y Franky

El cyborg observó cómo la chica provocaba que Ray se diera la vuelta y apretara los puños, dolido.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó a Zoro y a Robin.

\- Nada – dijo Zoro.

\- Todo – dijo Robin.

Franky comprendió que no debía hacer más preguntas. Acabó con el okama que le molestaba de un puñetazo, mientras, a su vez, la arqueóloga y el espadachín acababan con su adversario.

Centro del barco – Sanji y Luffy

El que parecía ser el jefe comenzaba a costarles más. Luffy descargaba toda su fuerza, y Sanji se esforzaba porque sabía que el otro era okama. ¿Por qué a él, tan caballeroso y honrado con las mujeres, le tocaba la unidad especial de la Marina Conservadora en la que sólo había okamas? _Por Oda, ¿por qué tengo tan mala suerte?_, se preguntaba a cada momento. Perdió la concentración un momento al echar un vistazo a Nami (a cierta parte de ella, mejor dicho) y lo pagó caro, ya que se ganó un fuerte mazazo del okama. Le propinó una patada, y Luffy otra, haciendo que el travesti retrocediera unos pasos. Ya estaba, un ataque más y listo. Cuando el cocinero iba a darle el golpe de gracia, Luffy le paró.

\- Espera – dijo -. ¡Nik! ¡Ven y demuéstrame que puedes luchar como es debido!

El niño salió del comedor. _¡Por fin!_, exclamó, pues había llegado el momento en que su padre le dejaría estar en una de sus batallas. Se acercó al okama y le mordió. Simple pero eficaz. Éste cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Sanji paró un momento para observarle: tenía la apariencia de una chica joven, y sus facciones eran finas y claras. _Si fuera una verdadera mujer_, pensó, _sería hermosa_. Y entonces lo comprendió. Llamó a Chopper para que la despertara, y entonces se acercó a ella y le susurró:

\- Sé de alguien que os puede ayudar.

Media hora más tarde, habían avisado a Law. La unidad especial de okamas iban rumbo a Trafalgar Island para una operación, disolviendo así una pequeña parte de lo que quedaba de la antigua marina. Y, tras esto, otra fiesta comenzó en el animado barco mugiwara.

Eran las ¿cinco? Franky ya no lo sabía. Se dirigió a por otra botella de Cola, pero se detuvo al ver a Kuina dormida, con un libro entre las manos, en la hamaca de su madre. Y, por un instante, le recordó a esa niñita de ojos risueños y alma divertida, que amaba leer y que odiaba esos mechones verdes que le salían rebeldes en el flequillo. La cogió y la llevó a su habitación. El único despierto era Ray, pero cerró los ojos para no ver a la chica. Simplemente, porque él le había tratado bien y ella le había mandado a la mierda.

* * *

¡El capítulo más largo hasta el momento! Vale, sé que he tardado mucho en subirlo, pero estaba de vacaciones... sin WiFi TTwTT Así que lo escribí todo en una libreta, pero me costó pasarlo al ordenador cuando llegué a mi casa porque a) mi letra no se entiende un carajo y b) estaba todo desordenado y sucio XD Nah pero ya lo subí :D Espero que os haya gustado la acción-no-improvisada! :3

* * *

neko alessa: aquí está la acción no improvisada (con okamas y todo XD), espero que te guste y que estés más animada :D Nos leemos!

hanasho: siempre me ha dado miedo Nami... o al menos me intimida bastante XD Y lo más gracioso de Robin y Zoro es precisamente lo mejor (? Y Ray, pues es que es tan asdgdjagdh (creo que me estoy enamorando de él (?) Por el flashback tendrás que esperar, porque será un flashback conjunto y... ¡ah, que no puedo hacer spoiler! Y, hablando de la canción del marimo, Neko-chan y yo estamos pensando en crear más canciones de ese estilo, decidnos si os gustaría!

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	12. Cumpleaños

**CAPÍTULO XII: CUMPLEAÑOS**

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! - gritaron los mugiwara al unísono.

Y no era para menos, ya que era el quinto cumpleaños de Nik, el más joven de la tripulación. El niño llevaba toda la semana recordándolo para que no olvidaran darle un regalo, así que ahora tocaba abrirlos. El de Sanji era su tarta de cumpleaños, ése era el único sin envolver.

\- ¡Abre el mío primero! ¡Es el más SUUPER!

\- Yohohoho, seguro que el mío te gusta más.

Nik cerró los ojos y cogió el primer paquete que alcanzó, uno cuadrado. _Para Nik, de Jackie_, le leyó Ray. El pequeño lo abrió con pasión y descubrió un balón en una caja cuadrada.

\- ¡No lo esperaba! ¡Me has vuelto a engañar! - rió el cumpleañero.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos e intentó coger un regalo, pero era demasiado pesado. _SUPER_, había escrito Franky en el papel de regalo con rotulador dorado. El chiquillo lo desenvolvió y abrió los ojos y la boca a no poder más. El mismo gesto hicieron Luffy, Ray, Chopper, Usopp y Jackie. El carpintero hacía su típica pose mientras gritaba _Aww, yeah_ y _¡SUPER!_. El cyborg había decidido regalarle un barquito parecido al mini-merry, pero con el jolly roger de Nik. Éste imitó la pose de SUPER e intentó echarlo al agua, pero su madre le dijo que debía abrir los demás regalos antes de usar ése.

Nik volvió a la montaña de regalos que le habían dado y cogió el primero que pilló, envuelto en llamativo papel naranja. Lo abrió, y fingió ilusión al ver que era una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos. Obviamente, obsequio de Nami.

\- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó la navegante.

\- Sí – dijo sin mucha convicción.

La de pelo naranja rió y le entregó otro regalo a su hijo. Sabía que al niño no le iba a gustar la ropa, así que le había comprado un helicóptero de juguete. Nik lo sacó y abrió la boca y los ojos, estupefacto. Seguidamente, esbozó una sonrisa que recordaba demasiado a la de Luffy.

\- Oi, Nik, abre el mío – rogó su padre.

El niño cogió lo que él le daba. Aunque se notaba perfectamente que era un gran trozo de carne, el infante no supo lo que había dentro hasta que lo abrió.

\- ¡Sugoi! ¡Niku!

\- Y de león marino – presumió el rey pirata.

Brook se acercó al niño y le dijo:

\- ¡Te he compuesto una canción! ¡Yohohohoho!

Tras decir esto, cantó una sinfonía que a todos maravilló casi tanto como la del marimo.

Así, siguió abriendo regalos: el de Usopp era un pequeño tirachinas; el de Robin, un cuaderno para colorear; el de Chopper, un coche de juguete; el de Zoro, una katana de madera; y el de Kuina, un libro bastante corto llamado _El dragón que no podía volar_.

\- ¿Y esto qué es? - preguntó Nik.

\- Un cuento. Lo he escrito yo.

\- Pero yo no sé leer.

\- Pues ya va siendo hora de que aprendas.

El niño se rascó la cabeza, miró el libro y volvió a hablar:

\- ¿Me enseñas a leer?

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Kuina.

\- Primero abre el regalo de tu hermano.

Nik cogió el último presente que faltaba. Lo desenvolvió. Bajo el papel de regalo, había un paquete de cartón. Lo abrió y frunció el ceño. Era una especie de perrito que estaba durmiendo.

\- ¿Me has regalado un cachorro? - sonrió el niño.

\- No es sólo un cachorro – aclaró Ray -. Es un cachorro que he creado yo.

Ray era un chico curioso. Desde pequeño, siempre había sentido pasión por la ciencia; en especial, por crear seres vivos. Y ése era el resultado de su primer experimento no fallido. Casi siete años de investigación habían merecido la pena.

\- Sólo he necesitado crear un cuerpo artificial de metal, y con la energía de mi electricidad lo he creado – siguió hablando el joven -. Su nombre es Exp-0001 y es el primer prototipo de una gran serie de...

Paró de explicar al darse cuenta de que su hermano no le hacía ni el menor caso. Había despertado al perro y estaba jugando a lanzarle un palo. Se sentó en el suelo junto a su madre.

\- Al fin... - suspiró ella.

\- Ya no os molesto más haciendo experimentos por las noches, lo prometo – dijo el chico.

Nami le acarició la cabeza. Se sentía muy orgullosa de sus dos hijos... aunque podrían haber escogido un hobby más limpio: uno era científico, y el otro pintor.

Tras unos minutos, Nik se acercó a todos y exclamó:

\- ¡Yo también os he hecho un regalo! ¡Esperad!

Dicho esto, corrió a su habitación y volvió con un gran lienzo. Lo destapó, y en él estaban pintados todos los mugiwara frente al Holiday. Todos sonrieron.

\- ¡Lo vamos a colocar aquí! - sentenció Franky, señalando una pared de la proa del barco.

De nuevo, otra fiesta dio comienzo tras poner el cuadro en su sitio.

\- Oye, ¿me das sake? - preguntaba Kuina cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, siendo siempre denegada su pregunta.

Entonces, la chica observó a Ray, jugando con Jackie, Usopp y Nik al balón; y vio que se le escapaba hasta cerca de donde estaba ella.

\- Ray... – lo llamó.

\- ¿Sí? - sonrió él.

\- Perdón por lo del otro día – dijo, y se fue.

Mientras, Zoro y Robin, quienes habían _desaparecido_ a mitad de la fiesta y se habían ido a su habitación, respiraban entrecortadamente. _A saber qué habían hecho_.

El espadachín volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Ésta correspondió al beso, pero se separó y le miró a los ojos. Él le robó la palabra:

\- Hoy también sería su cumpleaños.

La arqueóloga sonrió, jugueteando con los pendientes del de pelo verde.

\- Cumpliría siete – afirmó, pasando ahora a tontear con la oreja del espadachín.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que los mismos ojos verdes que habían observado a Kuina y Ray los observaba ahora a ellos, apartando la mirada por la _actividad subida de tono_ que se iba a producir.

* * *

¡Perdón! ¡Y otra vez perdón! ¡Y perdón de nuevo! No he actualizado como en... ¿tres semanas? Ayy, me siento mal... pero este capítulo me ha encantado... sobre todo la última parte (nótense los dobles sentidos en las cursivas xD)

Estuve machacándome la cabeza con la Canción de Nik, hasta que pensé que me digáis vosotros la canción y yo hago la parodia :D ¿No me la decís? ¿No? Vale... *se aleja a llorar a un rincón*

Tengo ya ganas de escribir los próximos capis! (tengo muchas cositas preparadas para eso :D) ¡Ah, y leed el fic que escribí hace poco, es de OP!: www. fanfiction s/10568327/ Lo-he-estado-guardando-para-ti (quitar los espacios)

Estoy escribiendo otro fic, pero no sé si saldrá a la luz, es muy tímido (? Es AU pero aun así espero que os guste (si sale a la luz XD)

* * *

hanasho: siii, tiene fruta... pero ya pondré cual es, es que es dificil de explica Sanji... es que me gusta hacerlo sufrir (? La primera vez que pensé que Nami y Brook serían buen equipo fue viendo el Opening 16, cuando pelean juntos XD Y Nik... bueno, él es Nik :D Gracias por tu review!

neko alessa: por algo me estoy enamorando de Ray! Si es que son tan ADFSHFSJDDGY Gracias por tu review, nos leemos! (tranquila, la flojera es una enfermedad frecuente que todos tenemos (? )

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	13. Déjame en paz

**CAPÍTULO XIII: DÉJAME EN PAZ**

Llamaron al perro Shi, simplemente por molestar a Luffy. Cada vez que reía, el perro iba a su encuentro. Las primeras veces no le molestó, pero al final se enfadó y decidió no reír más... Algo imposible, obviamente.

Cuando llegaron a la próxima isla, Nami los organizó a todos en un círculo.

\- Vamos a intentar obtener información sobre Lied. Alguien se tendrá que quedar al menos con Nik en el barco, quizá nos metamos en líos... ¿quién se ofrece?

Sin saber cómo, Franky acabó en el Holiday con los cuatro niños y el perro.

Al salir del barco, Luffy se percató de que en el cuadro que su hijo había dibujado, Zoro conservaba los dos ojos.

\- ¿A ti no te faltaba un ojo, Zoro? - preguntó.

Como un resorte, la navegante se plantó frente al espadachín, reclamándole cincuenta berries. Habían hecho una apuesta: Nami afirmó que se daría cuenta; y Zoro, que no lo haría.

\- Zoro, ¿cuando recuperaste el ojo? - repitió Luffy.

Nami rió por lo bajo. El primer oficial se sonrojó y pensó que no debía haber dejado que Robin se lo relatara.

\- Etto... nos tenemos que ir... ¡adiós! - se marchó junto con la arqueóloga. Kuina sonrió; había escuchado esa hilarante historia más de una vez.

\- Verás, Luffy... - comenzó la de pelo naranja. Notó cómo una mano fleur se posaba sobre su boca, y decidió no contárselo... por ahora.

\- ¿Dónde vas, bakamarimo? - se rió Sanji - ¿No sabes que te vas a perder?

\- ¡Seguiré la dirección que marcan tus cejas, ero-cook! - replicó el espadachín.

El cocinero le insultó y salió del barco junto al resto de sus compañeros.

.

\- ¡Nik, quédate quieto! ¡Pero no le sigas el juego, Ray! ¿Dónde vas, Jackie? ¡Kuina, ayúdame!

Esos gritos eran repetidos una y otra vez ¿En qué momento empezó Franky a pensar que cuidar de unos niños sería SUPER? Y mientras, sus nakama por ahí divirtiéndose.

De repente, Kuina se levantó. Cogió a Nik y a Jackie y los plantó en el suelo.

\- Os voy a contar el cuento de la niña que quería leer – dijo la chica con voz firme -. Érase una vez una niña que quería leer, pero unos niños no paraban de interrumpirla. Entonces, vino un monstruo y se los llevó a su isla. No queréis correr el mismo destino, ¿verdad? Estaos quietos.

Los dos pequeños se quedaron sentados y callados, asustados; mientras la joven se alejaba.

\- ¡No estoy llorando! ¡No estoy llorando! - balbuceaba el cyborg, quien se había emocionado inexplicablemente con la historia de Kuina.

Ray la observó irse a la otra parte del barco. Era cierto que nunca había sido muy amable, pero últimamente estaba demasiado... borde, digamos. Más de lo habitual. _¿Le pasará algo?_, se preguntó. La siguió, intentando que ésta no le viera. Creía haber estado oculto, pero...

\- ¿Quieres algo o vas a estar ahí plantado como un idiota?

El chico salió de su escondite y decidió intentar encontrar respuesta a sus dudas:

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- Nada que te importe – contestó fríamente.

\- Es que... - apretó los puños – Odio verte así... Odio ver a la gente triste...

\- No estoy triste – replicó ella.

\- ¡Entonces dime qué te pasa! ¡¿Por qué nos tratas así?!

\- Te pedí perdón – dijo Kuina tranquilamente.

\- ¡Ya, pero lo que pasa es...! Da igual. Simplemente, eres así de... de... de tonta.

Tonta. Una palabra infantil. Porque, por mucho que se esforzaran en parecer mayores, seguían siendo niños. Niños que estaban a bordo del barco del Rey de los Piratas, quien era tan sumamente irresponsable que no comprendía que no era buena idea traer a cuatro chiquillos a pelear a un mar lleno de peligros.

Tonta. La había llamado tonta. Kuina le miró y comenzó a reír.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tonta? ¿No se te ocurre otra palabra menos... imbécil?

\- Si quieres te digo imbécil.

\- Imbécil serás tú.

\- Yo trato bien a la gente que le salva la vida.

\- Te pedí perdón.

\- Lo dicho: tonta.

\- ¡Y nadie te dijo que me salvaras!

\- Si yo me fuera a caer al agua, ¿me dejarías morir?

\- Es una posibilidad.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Pues entonces, la próxima vez te dejaré morir.

\- Vale, haz lo que...

No pudo terminar. Ray le había dado el primer beso de su vida. Casi sin querer, se habían ido acercando cada vez más... y pasó lo que pasó.

Había sido un beso inocente y corto, pero sincero. Y cuando Kuina se quiso dar cuenta, lo estaba disfrutando; así que se apartó de él y salió corriendo hasta saltar y marcharse del barco.

El chico abrió los ojos y la siguió con la mirada, para después salir corriendo tras ella.

\- ¡No juegues con la muerte, idiota! - oyó que le decía la chica.

Jackie, al escuchar esto, se mordió el labio inferior y murmuró:

\- Seguro que no sabes lo que significa la muerte... Tú te has criado con dos padres...

.

\- ¿Kuina?

La había encontrado. Estaba ahí, en la orilla de la playa, sentada abrazando sus piernas y con la cabeza gacha. Sin embargo, no huyó del muchacho. Sabía que no serviría de nada.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? En serio, ¿te pasa algo?

\- Déjame en paz.

\- Si te pasa algo, sólo tienes que decírmelo...

\- Déjame en paz – repitió.

\- ¿De verdad no te pasa nada?

\- ¡¿Tú crees que no me pasa nada?! - alzó la cabeza, con lágrimas en los ojos – Lo intento, y mira que lo intento. Intento que las únicas personas que me importen en el mundo sean mis padres. Franky es una excepción porque lo conocí antes de _eso_. Pero entonces aparecéis vosotros. Con ese carisma, y ese brillo en los ojos... Y no puedo encariñarme.

\- ¿Pero por qué?

\- Dime una cosa... Nadie a quien quieras ha muerto, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cómo que...? No, nadie...

\- Tu pasado es feliz y divertido, ¿a que sí? Tus padres son maravillosos, tu hermano... tu hermano está vivo...

\- Bueno, no todo mi pasado es feliz y divertido...

\- Tu hermano está vivo – dijo, sin escuchar lo que el otro le decía -. El mío no. Murió por mi culpa. Y ayer habría cumplido siete años.

Ray la miró con ojos tristes y la intentó consolar:

\- Oh, lo siento...

\- Cállate. Tú no tienes la culpa. La culpa es mía, por dejar que me salvara. Ahora podría ser él el que estuviera hablando contigo, y no yo.

El joven miró al frente. Kuina continuó:

\- Se llamaba Kai...

* * *

¡Me ha encantado escribir este capítulo! Ha sido tan... no sé... he disfrutado tanto narrando la conversación infantil... y cuando se dan el beso... y cuando... asdasfgh *-*

Como tardé mucho en publicar el capítulo anterior, decidí hacer éste cuanto antes. Y ya sabéis: para el próximo capi, ¡flashback de la familia ZoRo!

* * *

neko alessa: XD si es que están hechos unos salidillos (? La verdad, leo lemmons/limes/escenas de amor puro (XD), me gusta leerlos, pero se me da muuuuuuuy mal escribirlos (la especialista es Neko-chan e.e) Tenemos a medio escribir un lemmon RayxKuina (con 16 años o por ahí) bastante traumatizante XDDD A lo mejor me atrevo y escribo uno, pero no sé... ¡Ah, y Nik agradece muchísimo tu regalo, espera otro igual!

hanasho: yo quiero regalos así por mi cumple TT Nik está muy feliz :D Y sí, el LuNa y el ZoRo son unos pervertidillos (? Ray y Kuina van camino a serlo (? Espero que te haya gustado el capi, al siguiente veremos qué pasó con Kai! Ya tengo ganas de escribirlo XD Nos leemos!

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	14. Kai

**CAPÍTULO XIV: KAI**

\- Se llamaba Kai... No se parecía a ninguno de los tres – continuó, con una sonrisa de melancolía -. Era rubio y tenía los ojos verdes. Y era... algo especial, ¿sabes? Era pálido, bajito y delgado, y tenía muchas alergias. Por eso, estaba la mayor parte del tiempo enfermo. La primera vez que lo llevamos al médico fue con tres años, y nos arrepentimos de no haber ido antes. Tenía una extraña enfermedad que sólo afectaba a uno entre un millón... y le tocó a él.

.

Hace más de siete años...

\- ¡Adiós, tío Franky! - decía una versión pequeña de Kuina con lágrimas en los ojos mientras un gran barco se marchaba con un enorme cyborg a bordo.

Cuando se hubo alejado tanto que casi ni se le veía, Zoro y Robin compartieron una mirada cómplice y se agacharon hasta quedar a la altura de su hija.

\- Oi Kuina... - se rascó la cabeza el espadachín – Eh... Nos preguntábamos si... ya sabes... si tú... si te gustaría... - nunca se le había dado bien expresar sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Te gustaría tener un hermanito, Kuina? - se lanzó Robin.

\- ¿Un hermanito?

\- Bueno, también puede ser una hermanita... O puede ser las dos cosas... - se volvió a rascar Zoro la cabeza.

\- ¿Te gustaría? - le ignoró la arqueóloga.

La niña se quedó pensando unos momentos antes de sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

\- Ah, qué bien, pues tu madre está embarazada – se rió Zoro. Cuando quería era bastante directo.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Un hermanito! ¡O una hermanita! ¡O las dos cosas! - saltaba la chiquilla de alegría.

La familia se marchó a su casa, todos cogidos de la mano.

\- Oye papi... ¿y cómo se hacen los bebés?

\- Ah, eso... bueno... el papá... y la mamá... bueno... eh... la mamá... el papá... eh...

\- Los trae la cigüeña, ¿verdad? - preguntó Kuina.

\- Eh... sí... los trae la cigüeña... claro...

\- Fufufufufufu...

\- ¡Calla, mujer!

.

Tres meses después...

\- Entonces, si es niña se llamará Olvia... - afirmó Zoro – Y si es niño... le podemos llamar Saúl, como el gigante ése que te ayudó.

\- No, Saúl no... Él se queda como está. ¿Qué tal Luffy?

\- Tsk, Luffy... El niño ya va a tener bastante con ser quien es como para tener que cargar con el mismo nombre que el Rey Pirata.

\- ¿Usopp? ¿Sanji? - contó con los dedos - ¿Chopper? ¿Franky? ¿Brook?

\- No, no quiero que se llame como un mentiroso o un pervertido... Y Chopper le pega más a un renito, ¿no crees?

Kuina, recién levantada y frotándose los ojos, se introdujo junto a sus padres en el sofá.

\- ¿De qué habláis? - preguntó, bostezando.

\- ¿Cómo te gustaría llamar a tu hermano, Kuina? - le acarició su madre la cabeza.

\- Etto... - esperó unos momentos antes de responder - en el libro que me estoy leyendo dice que _amigo_ es Kai en élfico... y mi hermano será como mi amigo, ¿verdad?

\- Kai es un bonito nombre... - sonrió Robin.

\- Kai... amigo... No está mal – sonrió también Zoro.

.

Varios meses posteriores, minutos después de que Kai naciese...

\- ¡Es un niño! ¡Y precioso! ¡Felicidades a los padres! - congratuló la matrona.

La arqueóloga cogió al bebé en brazos mientras el espadachín se acariciaba su dolorida mano. _Ay... ya había olvidado lo que es que veinte manos te aprieten la tuya... Maldita Hana Hana no mi..._, se dijo éste.

\- ¿Quieres cogerlo, Zoro?

El padre tomó al recién nacido con cuidado y lo miró. El niño paró de llorar y se sorbió los mocos.

\- Disculpe... - le llamó el médico, ya que parecía que se había detenido el tiempo entre padre e hijo – Tenemos que hacerle unas pruebas para determinar si está sano.

Se llevaron al bebé, aunque ambos progenitores estuvieron pendientes de él en todo momento para comprobar que no le hacían daño ni se lo llevaban de allí.

Un cuarto de hora después, volvieron a permitir que pudieran verle. Kuina leía un libro en la sala de espera cuando su padre fue en su busca.

\- Ven, vamos a ver a Kai.

\- ¿Es ésta su hija? - preguntó un tipo pelirrojo de penetrantes ojos verdes sentado al lado de la chica – Es un encanto. Y tiene pinta de ser muy lista, se está leyendo ese gran libro de corrido.

Zoro agradeció el cumplido y cogió de la mano a su niña.

Cuando llegaron, Robin estaba esperando con el bebé en brazos. Besó a Kuina en la frente y le dijo que la cogiera.

\- Pero ten cuidado con ella – le advirtió.

La pequeña lo cogió y sonrió. Le acarició la cabeza. Era un bebé muy mono.

\- Kai... amigo... Tú vas a ser mi amigo, ¿verdad? ¡Eres genial!

.

Volviendo al presente...

Kuina paró en ésa parte de a historia. Suspiró.

\- Y luego, ¿qué pasó? - preguntó Ray con interés.

\- Luego... bueno... nos despertaba por las noches... su caca olía muy mal – rió al decir esto. Ray sonrió al verla -. Era realmente listo. Aprendió a hablar al año y medio; y a leer a los dos años, porque quería ser como yo. Llegó al punto en que se leyó toda mi biblioteca y comenzó a comprarse libros por su cuenta. Por aquel entonces, yo no tenía ninguna meta en la vida... Pero él lo tenía claro. Como siempre estaba enfermo en casa, se dedicaba a escribir lo que veía. El día en que murió, había escrito más de diez novelas; y llenado un montón de libretas con historias y dibujos totalmente suyos. Y ése día, el día en que murió, me dijo... _Kuina, ¿sabes qué? Voy a salir al mar. Voy a convertirme en escritor y voy a plasmar todo lo que vea. _Pero yo sabía que era imposible, porque casi nunca podía salir de casa.

La chica recordó ése fatídico día.

.

Hace tres años, en el cuarto cumpleaños de Kai...

\- ¿De verdad vamos a ir al pueblo? - preguntó el pequeño.

\- Pues claro, es tu cumple – comentó distraídamente su madre.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

\- He oído que hay una exposición de arte. Podemos ir, y luego tomarnos un granizado – propuso ésta -. Avisa a papá y a Kuina, vamos a salir dentro de un rato.

El niño fue a buscar a su padre y a su hermana, quienes estaban entrenando por el bosque (pero cerca de la casa, para no perderse).

\- ¡Papi, Kui!

\- ¡Papá, dile que no me gusta que me diga Kui! - se enfadó la ofendida.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kai? ¡Corre a casa, hace frío! - ordenó Zoro.

\- Pero mamá dice que vamos a ir al pueblo... - hizo el niño un puchero.

El espadachín sonrió y cogió a su hijo en brazos. Los tres llegaron a la humilde casa siguiendo las indicaciones del menor y cogieron algunos abrigos. Tras esto, fueron camino a la población. Era un lugar pequeño y agradable, donde había muchos lugares que visitar y exposiciones cada cierto periodo de tiempo. Los cuatro entraron en un museo, a pesar de las quejas de Zoro y Kuina.

\- Papá, mira – contuvo la niña la risa -. El tipo del cuadro se parece al guardia, tiene la misma nariz de cerdo.

Su padre no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a reírse, contagiando a la chica. Ni que decir tiene que los echaron del lugar.

Mientras el de pelo verde dormía, la chica esperaba con expresión aburrida en la puerta del sitio. Al fin, Robin y Kai salieron del museo. El segundo le hacía preguntas a la primera sobre la historia de todo lo que había visto; preguntas a las que ella respondía gustosamente.

\- Mamiii – la llamó Kuina -. ¿Podemos ir a comprar granizados ya? Porfiii...

\- Está bien, id vosotros – sonrió dándoles el dinero correspondiente.

.

En el presente...

\- Ése es el primer hecho que me culpa de la muerte de mi hermano – suspiró -. Si no hubiéramos ido a tomar granizados... Si no hubiéramos pasado por ahí...

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Pues... fuimos al puesto a comprar. Íbamos andando y hablando de tonterías, y riéndonos de todo lo que decíamos. Entonces, me adelanté y comencé a andar para atrás, por diversión. Él fue a hacer lo mismo justo cuando pasábamos junto a un callejón. Por éste, salió un tipo corriendo y balbuceando no se qué. Kai giró la vista y vio... - se enjugó las lágrimas antes de continuar - a un hombre con una pistola. _¡Kuina!_, exclamó, y se interpuso entre la bala y yo. Cayó al suelo, inerte. No sé cómo, mi padre apareció inmediatamente junto al tipo con la katana en su cuello, amenazándole. _¿Qué mierda acabas de hacer?_, le dijo. El hombre negó haber hecho nada y tiró la pistola.

\- ¿Se negó? Pero si todo el mundo había visto lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Por lo visto, ese tipo era un hombre importante en el pueblo. Un concejal o algo así. Días después hubo un juicio y fue declarado inocente. Por eso odio las mentiras.

\- ...Lo siento – se entristeció Ray -. ¿Y qué pasó con el cuerpo de tu hermano?

\- Oh, pues resulta que al que iban a matar era médico. Intentó socorrerlo mientras lo llevaban al hospital... pero no se pudo hacer nada por él. Cuando lo vimos ahí, en la camilla, cubierto de tubos y pálido como la nieve, no pudimos evitar romper a llorar. Recuerdo que preguntaron a mis padres si querían que yo entrara porque la imagen era impactante, y ellos asintieron.

\- Debió ser duro.

\- Lo fue. Volvimos a casa sin decir una palabra, inexpresivos. Los tres habíamos parado de llorar. Al día siguiente, lo enterrarían en un acantilado al que iba de vez en cuando cuando hacía buen tiempo a escribir. Mis padres no creen en Dios, pero creyeron que sería lo mejor. A él asistimos nosotros tres y el médico al que intentaron asesinar. Desde entonces, no hemos vuelto a ir al pueblo.

.

Un día después de la muerte de Kai...

\- Escúchame, Robin – la cogió el espadachín por los hombros -. Tenemos que ir allí y animarla. Ella está tan triste como nosotros. No podemos perderla, y lo haremos si la dejamos ahí, llorando desconsoladamente.

La arqueóloga evitó el contacto visual.

\- Vamos, Robin, muéstrame la mejor de tus sonrisas – sonrió él entre lágrimas -. Vamos a entrar en su cuarto y vamos a contarle una historia, ¿está bien?

\- ...Sí, vamos.

Llamaron a la puerta.

\- No entréis – se escuchó desde dentro.

Ignoraron la orden y cruzaron, sentándose en la cama de la niña.

\- ¿Te hemos contado alguna vez la historia de Kai, el niño que salvó el mundo? - dijo Robin sonriendo y conteniendo las lágrimas.

\- No os molestéis.

\- Kai era un chico muy fuerte – comenzó Zoro -. Aunque era bastante enfermizo, le gustaba leer y escribir. Tenía un lápiz que desgastó demasiado – comentó, sacándose un lápiz minúsculo del bolsillo -. El día en que murió, se lo regaló a su hermana Kuina – le tendió el lápiz, ahora convertido en colgante.

\- Pero... esto era de Kai...

\- No importa. Quédatelo – dijeron los padres al unísono.

* * *

LoL, el capítulo más largo hasta ahora :D He decidido dividir el flashback en partes para que no os liéis, porque si no era una cosa rara que no se entendía XD Espero que os haya caído bien Kai... TTwTT Kaiiiiii! Vuelve :'c le he cogido cariño

Estoy muy contenta porque no tenía tantos reviews desde el capítulo II, ¡espero que sigamos así! Agradecimientos a Hanasho y a Neko Alessa, que siempre me escriben reviews; y también a MiraiiKi y a AquaTenea. ¡Espero vuestros reviews de nuevo!

* * *

neko alessa: tranquila, ya le he encargado el lemmon a Neko-chan. Cuando lo escriba, lo publico de cualquier manera, prometido :) Y sí, es menor, porque si fuera mayor Franky sabría lo que ha pasado (importa más en la historia de lo que creéis) Se esperaba el beso? TT bueno supongo que fui muy típica... Da igual, ¡nos leemos!

hanasho: sí, pobre Franky XD y Kuina también TT ¡Me alegro de que te guste el beso y la pelea! Disfruté escribiéndolo XDD Y espero que te guste el flashback, me ha dado mucha penita :'c Kaiiiiiii :''''''c En fin, ¡espero tu review!

MiraiiKi: XD me encantan las palabras en plan kajskajsj Yo también espero verte pronto, un abrazo psicológico! (?

AquaTenea: bueno, aquí está la historia, ¡espero que sea de tu agrado! Gracias! Espero tu review de nuevo!

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	15. Espía y ¿muerte?

**CAPÍTULO XV: ESPÍA Y... ¿MUERTE?**

Kuina terminó su historia. Ray suspiró y dijo:

\- Yo siempre había pensado que mi pasado había sido duro. Pero, la verdad, no me imagino perder a Nik... Supongo que no podría seguir con mi vida como antes.

\- ¿Cómo que tu pasado había sido duro? - se extrañó la joven.

\- Oh, bueno, ya sabes... Mi padre es el Rey de los Piratas, muchos quieren arrebatarle el puesto. Hay algunos que luchan contra él y otros que nos intentan secuestrar. Recuerdo a un tipo pelirrojo que nos dijo que fuéramos con él porque nos iba a curar la enfermedad de la idiotez que heredamos de nuestro padre – rió -. En fin, tuvimos que aprender a defendernos y a tener mil ojos para que no nos ataquen de ninguna manera.

\- Lo siento... - lo miró a los ojos y sonrió – Mira que... yo hablando de mi pasado y sin dejarte contar a ti.

\- No importa, la verdad es que yo siempre he sido feliz. Nunca me ha faltado de nada y nunca he perdido a nadie.

Ninguno de los dos había advertido que detrás suya había una mujer de pelo naranja con sus dos puños alzados que se acercaba sigilosamente... Imaginaos el resultado.

\- ¡Ay! ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

\- ¿Cómo os atrevéis a desaparecer sin decir nada? ¡Y más sabiendo que Lied anda cerca!

\- ¿Que Lied anda cerca? - repitió Kuina.

\- Ah, sí, bueno... hemos descubierto que han oído su nombre y que anda por aquí buscando información sobre piratas – explicó Nami -. Lo malo es que son sólo rumores, no hay nadie que nos dé descripción física ni nada... Oye, Kuina, ¿has estado llorando?

\- ¿Qué? - se frotó los ojos rápidamente con una mano – No, están irritados de la alergia.

\- Ah, vale. ¡Vamos, corred al barco!

El muchacho corrió al Holiday, y la chica fue andando con las manos en los bolsillos. La navegante se dio la vuelta y volvió adonde estaban esperándola Zoro y Luffy.

\- Ya se han ido, vamos a seguir buscando – ordenó -. Por cierto, Zoro, ¿tu hija tiene alergia a algo?

\- ¿Mi hija? No precisamente...

\- Pues entonces, me parece que ha estado llorando. ¿Crees que le pasa algo?

\- Sí, bueno, es normal... No te preocupes por eso, esta tarde hablaremos con ella.

Los tres se marcharon a seguir buscando información cuando el espadachín se vio solo. _Genial, ya se han vuelto a perder_, pensó. Iba a seguir andando cuando notó que le observaban. Con un rápido movimiento, desenvainó una de sus katanas y saltó hacia el tejado de una casa, donde estaba el que le espiaba; pero éste fue más rápido. Esquivó lo que le iba a cortar y dio un brinco hasta caer al suelo. Ágilmente, salió corriendo; pero Zoro no le iba a dejar tan fácilmente. Fue tras él lo más deprisa que pudo e intentando no perderle de vista para no perderse. Su espía era bajito, y una sudadera negra le tapaba la cabeza.

Al fin, el tipo le dio esquinazo y el pobre espadachín se volvió a perder. Dio una patada a una piedra y se marchó de nuevo con las manos en los bolsillos. Nami, quien andaba por ahí, lo vio de espaldas y no pudo negar el parecido con su hija. Le llamó y se fueron.

Mientras, Robin ya había llegado al barco junto con Chopper y Brook. Usopp lo hizo minutos después. Los últimos fueron Luffy, Zoro y Nami.

Tras contar su relato el de pelo verde, los demás fueron explicando lo que habían descubierto sobre Lied. Llegaron a la conclusión de que éste estaba en la isla; aunque no sabían si los estaría vigilando o no. Quizá ya sabía su ubicación, y eso hizo que tuvieran que tomar precauciones. Zoro, Robin y Kuina insistieron en hacer la guardia (para que los padres pudiesen hablar con su hija), y Brook y Sanji decidieron vigilar desde la proa del barco, por si éstos últimos no los veían desde la sala de vigilancia. Jackie se armó de valor y se unió al músico y al cocinero.

\- Eh, Jackie, no hace falta que te quedes aquí – dijo el rubio.

\- No, en serio, quiero servir de algo – sonrió.

\- ¿Servir de algo? - preguntó Brook. Se acercó demasiado, y la chica dio un respingo. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a lidiar todos los días con un esqueleto que tocaba el violín.

\- Sí, es que... no sé, siento como que no pinto mucho en la tripulación... Ya sabes, vosotros sois los mejores piratas que hay en el mundo, Ray y Kuina son muy buenos peleando, Nik... bueno, él es Nik... pero yo no hago más que traer problemas, como cuando el travesti ese me pegó y eso... – explicó, con un tono melancólico.

\- ¿Cómo no vas a servir? Déjate de tonterías. Eres parte de la tripulación mugiwara, ¿no? - le acarició Sanji la cabeza.

\- Sí, pero... no sé... Siempre he pensado que no pinto mucho aquí, así que quiero ayudar en todo lo que pueda – sonrió.

Brook la observó. Ciertamente, ella era como él cuando pequeño. Hasta formar los Piratas Rumbar, siempre se había sentido inservible. Se metían con él y pensaban que era inútil. Pero, aun así, él conservaba el ánimo.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso? - preguntó el esqueleto.

\- No sé... Desde que llegué al mundo, no he hecho más que meter la pata. Mi madre murió al darme a luz, y mi padre cuidó de mí él solo...

\- ¡No me jodas! ¿Kaya murió? - se decepcionó Sanji - ¿Por qué Usopp no nos dijo nada?

La niña le chistó y se hizo el silencio. Se escuchó un ruido de algo que se cayó y una maldición por lo bajo. El cocinero localizó de dónde procedían los sonidos y se fue acercando lentamente. Dio una patada, y alguien bajito con una sudadera negra salió volando.

\- ¡Hay un intruso! - advirtió la rubia.

El polizón salió corriendo y se tiró al agua, siendo perseguido por el cocinero.

\- ¡Es él! ¡Ése es el que me espiaba esta mañana! - exclamó Zoro, siguiendo los pasos de su nakama y yendo directo al mar.

Tras minutos de ardua persecución, volvieron con el rabo entre las piernas. El espía era más rápido nadando que ellos. Los dos respiraban entrecortadamente y discutían sobre qué era lo que debían haber hecho.

\- ¡Escuchad! - ordenó Nami – Ya habéis visto lo que pasa, ¿verdad? No me extrañaría que ése fuera secuaz de Lied. Ahora es cuando debemos estar más alerta que nunca.

Brook, evadiendo las palabras de la navegante, se acercó a Jackie y le susurró:

\- ¿Ves? Sin ti, no lo hubiéramos descubierto.

Sanji escuchó lo que había dicho su compañero y recordó las palabras de la chiquilla. Señaló a Usopp y exclamó:

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Kaya ha muerto?

El tirador abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. Los mayores recordaron la cara de felicidad que se le quedó al hombre cuando Luffy los casó, poco tiempo antes de decidir separar la tripulación. Kaya... era una joven muy agradable y atractiva, nadie hubiera creído que hubiera preferido a Usopp de tantos hombres como hay en el mundo.

Zoro le puso una mano en el hombro y le preguntó que, pasara lo que pasase, ellos le comprenderían.

\- Bueno... - se sentó en una caja y se quitó la gorra que llevaba puesta ése día. Miró a su hija y suspiró unos segundos antes de continuar - Jackie nació por cesárea, así que no pude entrar. Esperé y esperé hasta que el enfermero, un tío pelirrojo de ojos verdes, llegó con la niña en la mano. Me la tendió, y yo la cogí y fui a ver a mi mujer cuando él me frenó. Me dijo que había habido algunos accidentes y que estaban tratándola, así que me llevó a una sala y dejó al bebé en una cuna. Yo jugaba con ella, pero estaba más preocupado que otra cosa. Llamé a mi padre que, como recordaréis, vino a vivir conmigo; y le dije que viniera al hospital cuanto antes. Cuando llegó, le dejé cuidando de su nieta y, justo cuando iba a llamar a la puerta del lugar donde estaban curando a Kaya, el hombre abrió. _Justo ahora iba a buscarle_, me dijo, _tengo una mala noticia que comunicarle... Ha habido algunos errores en la operación y..._

\- ...Murió – intentó terminar Nami.

\- No, no murió, todavía no – se enjugó Usopp las lágrimas –. Me dijo que le quedaban unas horas de vida. Pregunté si podía hablar con ella, y me dijo que sí. Aparté al enfermero de mi camino y corrí hasta donde estaba Kaya. Le cogí la mano, y le di un beso, un último beso. Me pidió que le contara una historia, una última historia. Le relaté el cuento de Jackie, la niña que hacía realidad todas las historias que imaginaba... Cuando terminé, me pidió que fuera a por la niña para poder verla una última vez... Obedecí, y traje a nuestra hija. Le dio un beso en la frente y me hizo prometer que la cuidaría y que no dejaría que nunca estuviera triste por su muerte. Asentí, y entonces su corazón... dejó de latir.

* * *

TT Kaya! Van dos muertes en dos capítulos :'c Me siento asesina TTwTT Pensé en dejar el flashback para el siguiente capi, pero no había tanto que contar como en el otro (y además en el siguiente capi van a pasar muchas cosas :D) En fin, estoy muy contenta porque el número de lectores y reviews aumenta por capítulos (espero que sigamos así), así que he decidido aumentar la calidad y esforzarme más escribiendo, hacerlos algo más largos y poner más cosas en ellos (no tan monótonos como algunos que habían que parecían casi de relleno xD)

Ah, ¿y nadie se pregunta qué le pasó en el ojo a Zoro? 7u7

PD: estoy escribiendo otro fic, no de una trama tan, digamos, _profund__a_ como éste, pero es más de humor y para pasar mejor el rato xD Como no me deja poner links de ninguna manera, si queréis leerlo entrad en mi perfil y picad en Reformatorio Shinsekai :)

* * *

Yukina Koorime: en serio te hice llorar? TT ahora lloro yo también TTwTT Y Zoro no acabó con él porque no quería que Kuina sufriese más, ya está bien con un asesinato por día; y además podría tener consecuencias negativas sobre él.

hanasho: TT Kaiiii! No os imagináis el cariño que le he cogido TT y sí, el mundo es injusto... Kuina... Kai... TT No llores, que lloro yo también TTwTT

neko alessa: me estoy preguntando por qué maté a Kai, ¿es que me gusta matar a la gente? Soy una asesina TT Y Neko-chan es una floja, no la culpes si tarda mucho en escribirlo xD

Miu Neko-chan: wiii, nueva lectora! Te hice llorar? Pues lloro TT Kai... bueno, está muerto... Y Kaya también... Y el pelirrojo de ojos verdes es un tipo raro XD Gracias por tu review, mil abrazos psicológicos!

Kokutouyoru: te echaba de menos xD Me alegro de que te gusten los capis! Cada vez me gusta más escribir éste fic :D Gracias por lo del flashback y tal, te agradezco que pienses que es un buen trabajo, y pensé que nadie se había fijado en Shi :)

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	16. ¿Dónde está?

**CAPÍTULO XVI: ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?**

\- ¿Ya estás de vuelta?

\- Me han pillado, Jefe Lied...

\- Maldición... ¿te han visto la cara?

\- No, creo que no.

\- Uff, menos mal...

.

Los pésames de los mugiwaras se escuchaban por todo el barco. Usopp sonreía.

Minutos después, cuando la cosa se hubo calmado un poco, Zoro pilló al tirador solo y le ofreció una botella de sake.

\- Beber para olvidar es una buena filosofía de vida – brindó el espadachín.

\- ¿Y tú qué tienes que olvidar? - rió el de nariz larga.

\- Tsk, más cosas de las que crees.

El de pelo verde se bebió de un trago la botella entera y se limpió la boca. Cogió la que traía en la otra mano y comenzó a ingerir hasta que notó que le tocaban el hombro.

\- ¿Me das sake?

\- No.

\- Yo también tengo que olvidar...

\- Ya olvidarás cuando seas más mayor.

Usopp rió ante el comentario de su nakama. Ciertamente, siempre se había imaginado a algún hijo suyo como un borracho espadachín y rudo. Por supuesto, la teoría también se podía aplicar a una hija.

\- ¡Papi! ¡Yo también quiero beber sake!

\- No, Jackie, aún eres muy pequeña.

\- ¿Entonces, por qué le dejas a Kuina beber de tu botella?

El hombre vio que la chica estaba intentando aprovecharse, pero le arrebató la bebida antes de que pudiera echar un solo trago.

Las dos niñas se marcharon. La menor le hablaba tímidamente a la mayor, y ésta sólo respondía con monosílabos hasta que la pequeña le preguntó sobre sus espadas.

\- ¿Dónde están tus katanas? Las usas combatiendo, pero nunca veo que las lleves, como tu padre.

\- Oh, eso... - esbozó su característica media sonrisa – Bueno, hace dos años me comí la mate mate no mi, que me permite crear, digamos, una especie de campos de fuerza en un sitio paralelo.

\- ¿Sitio paralelo? - preguntó, curiosa.

\- Sí... a ver cómo te lo explico... - cogió a Shi, que andaba corriendo por ahí – Imagina que hay un lugar secreto al que sólo yo puedo entrar – de repente, el cachorro desapareció -. Es una especie de habitación infinita en la que caben todo tipo de cosas. Y, cuando quiera, puedo coger esas cosas y traerlas aquí – chasqueó los dedos. En su mano derecha apareció el perrito; y en la izquierda, las katanas.

\- ¡Qué guay! - sonrió Jackie.

\- Sí, el problema es que sólo puedo llevar allí las cosas que toque. Y no puedo estar yo misma en ése lugar.

\- ¿Y para qué quieres estar allí?

\- ¿Que para qué? Sólo imagínalo. Puedes vivir en un lugar donde no haya nadie más, sin preocupaciones, sin...

\- ¿Nadie más? - interrumpió – Eso quiere decir que no estarían ni papá, ni los tíos, ni Nik, ni Ray...

Kuina se calló. Si le hubieran dicho eso semanas antes, cuando no había embarcado, le hubiese dado igual. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, no podría dejar a ninguno de ellos... Significaban demasiado para ella en esos momentos.

Y, sobre todo, estaba Ray. Le observó. Estaba molestando a su madre con tal de conseguir dinero para comprar no se qué en la próxima isla. Sí, no podría dejar a Ray allí... Un momento, ¿próxima isla?

\- ¡Franky! - le llamó la chica, ya que estaba en el puesto de vigía - ¿Tierra a la vista?

\- Sip, llegaremos en unas SUPEER horas.

Suspiró y se sentó. Quería dormir, pero, por alguna razón, no podía. Su instinto le decía que se avecinaban problemas... y su instinto nunca fallaba.

Decidió ir a por un libro a su cuarto. Fue a un ritmo lento, simplemente porque iba pensando en los giros que habían tomado los acontecimientos en los últimos días. Y, sobre todo, pensaba en el espía. ¿Quién era? ¿Y por qué le resultaba un tanto... familiar?

\- ¡Calla, Nami! - escuchó que decía su padre.

\- ¡Oh, vamos, déjame contarlo!

\- Fufufufu...

\- ¡Y tú calla también, mujer!

Kuina sonrió. Zoro estaba colorado como un tomate. Sabía la razón: Nami estaba intentando contar cómo abrió su ojo. Y es que era algo bastante divertido.

\- ¡Está bien, hagamos un trato! - paró de reír la navegante – Te subo el sueldo al doble y me dejas contarlo.

El espadachín suspiró. Siempre había estado corto de dinero, y eso era algo que le vendría muy bien: su hija estaba mejorando mucho en los entrenamientos, y una de sus katanas se le estaba quedando atrás; así que estaba pensando en comprarle alguna de buena calidad.

\- Vale, trato hecho – se resignó.

\- ¡Sí! A ver... Bueno, resulta que Zoro estaba haciendo un entrenamiento muy importante, y le quedaban unos días para terminarlo. Justo el día en que nos separamos...

.

Unos trece años atrás...

Robin se despertó. Nami estaba en el puesto de vigía, así que ella y Zoro habían pasado una noche juntos. Éste último alegó que se iba fuera a tomar aire fresco y se fue al cuarto de las chicas.

La mujer observó lo lindo que se veía el espadachín cuando dormía, y sonrió.

\- Eh, para de mirarme, mujer.

_Debo decírselo ahora, o ya no podré nunca más_, pensó la arqueóloga.

\- ¡Que pares de mirarme! - exclamó, robándole un beso al que ella respondió gustosamente.

Se separó de él bruscamente y le miró a los ojos, diciéndole:

\- Estoy embarazada.

\- ¡¿Que estás qué?! - gritó, abriendo el ojo que debía tener cerrado - ¡Oh, mierda, mi entrenamiento!

.

\- ¡Y es por eso por lo que Zoro tiene el otro ojo abierto! - rió la de pelo naranja - Bueno, ése día lo cerró para que no supiéramos nada.

_Justo por eso_, se dijo Robin, _es por lo que le dije que cerrara bien el ojo cuando le conté que estaba embarazada de Kai..._ La morena rió interiormente.

La hija de ambos retomó su camino intentando no reírse. Abrió la que creía que era la puerta de su cuarto... pero había entrado en la cocina.

Ésa era, sí... no, ése era el baño.

Ahí estaba... maldición, la cocina otra vez.

¡Por fin!... ah, no, era el cuarto de los hombres. ¡Entonces no debía andar lejos!

¡Lo encontró!... ¿qué hacía de nuevo en la cocina?

Así, buscando, oyó un fuerte ruido. Movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados y cerró los ojos. Intentó concentrarse en el sonido, recordando que así fue como encontraron al policía.

\- ¡Pap...!

¡Era Nik! ¡Es cierto, había ido a dormir a la habitación! ¿Por qué estaba gritando?

Corrió hasta donde provenía la exclamación, haciendo todo lo posible por no perderse. Al fin, abrió la puerta de la habitación... encontrándosela vacía y con la ventana abierta. Miró por ella y no vio a nadie. Llamó desesperadamente al niño, pero nadie contestaba.

\- ¡Ayuda! - dijo todo lo fuerte que pudo - ¡Nik ha desaparecido!

* * *

Vale, matadme. ¡Sé que han pasado muchas cosas! *Se cubre con las manos* ¡Ay, no esperad, no tiréis cosas punzantes!

En fin, no tengo ganas de decir nada, estoy depre T.T Bye!

* * *

hanasho: está bien, lloremos las dos TTTTTTwTTTTTT Y Jackie es una emo (? es como su padre (? (? Nah, es coña, me cae bien XD ¿Quién será el espía? Je, je... Gracias, el otro fic ya está actualizado! Bye!

Kokutouyoru: me siento asesina TTwTT Y gracias, bye!

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	17. Cambio

**CAPÍTULO XVII: CAMBIO**

Los mugiwaras se reunieron en la habitación de los niños en menos que canta un gallo. Preocupados, no tardaron en comenzar a buscar al chiquillo.

De pronto, Nami encontró en la cama de su pequeño un sobre. Lo abrió rápidamente y lo leyó en voz alta:

\- Queridos mugiwaras: Hola. Soy el espía al que descubrísteis hace unas horas. Por suerte, conseguí escapar (quizá no os importe, pero lo menciono de todas formas). Mi Jefe, Lied, me regañó y me dijo que volviera al barco a seguir buscando información, así que eso hice. Entré a éste dormitorio y noté cómo un chico me mordía el brazo. Me hizo sangre, deberían educar mejor a sus hijos... En fin, volviendo al tema, le dejé noqueado y seguí investigando. Pero, al no encontrar nada, comencé a pensar: el niño éste me ha visto la cara, y el Jefe Lied siempre dice que de ninguna manera deben verme la cara, así que a lo mejor si me lo llevo, el Jefe me premia o algo. Por eso, le llamé con mi Den-Den Mushi y le pregunté. Él rió y me dijo que era una buena idea, y que escribiera una carta pidiendo que si quieren recuperar al chaval, nos entreguen a Luffy. Y bueno, eso estoy haciendo. Puede parecer que me estoy enrollando demasiado, pero pienso que debéis saber lo que está pasando o, si no, no tendría sentido. En resumen, entregadnos a Monkey D. Luffy – la navegante se tomó una pausa para suspirar – y os daremos a Monkey D. Nik. Firmado: la mano derecha del Jefe Lied - Nami miró a Luffy, que apretaba los puños con fuerza – Postdata: Encontraréis un Den-Den Mushi debajo de la cama. Usadlo.

Cavilaron unos momentos hasta que Ray se decidió. Se agachó y metió la mano bajo la cama hasta agarrar con temblequeo el caracol. Descolgó el auricular.

\- ¡Al habla Monkey D. Luffy!

\- ¿Q-qué? ¿Ya? Un momento... ¡Jefe! ¡Ya está aquí! - a lo lejos, unos pasos corrían accidentados – Bueno, hay un problema, el Jefe no se puede poner porque... ¡espera, Nik, ya sé que tienes hambre!

\- ¿Nik? - exclamó la navegante al oír su nombre.

\- ¿Está ahí mamá? - se escuchó la voz del niño - ¡Hola, mami! ¡Lied y el otro niño son geniales! - otra voz dijo:- ¡No soy otro niño! ¡Soy un adulto, imbécil! ¡Lo que pasa es que soy muy bajito! - alguien de fondo dijo que siguiera entreteniendo al niño, a lo que éste respondió:- ¡Es verdad! ¡Carne!

No hay palabras para describir la cara de póquer de la tripulación. De nuevo, el del principio volvió a hablar:

\- Uff, por fin... En resumen, que Nik se acaba de despertar y el Jefe Lied no tiene con qué alimentarle. ¡Por favor, traednos a Luffy ya!

\- ¿Pero a dónde tengo que ir? - se extrañó el rey pirata.

\- Ah, es verdad... Eh... Espera un momento. ¡Jefe! ¿Cómo se llama el sitio donde estamos?

Definitivamente, parecía una broma. Tras unos segundos, se escuchó al _jefe_:

\- ¡Quita! A ver... ¡Hola! ¡Soy Lied! Bueno, eh... ¡Espera, Nik, ahora te doy comida! A ver... ¿Qué queréis que os diga?

Sí, _facepalm_ común.

\- ¿Dónde hacemos el cambio? - preguntó Luffy.

\- Ah, sí... Bueno... Llegando a la isla, encontraréis una ciudad. Al Este hay un solar abandonado. Ahí estaremos.

Colgó.

\- ¿Vas a entregarte, Luffy-san? - preguntó Brook.

\- Voy a patearle el trasero.

.

Mientras, en el hogar provisional de Lied y su secuaz, Nik correteaba por ahí, nervioso.

\- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? - le preguntó al espía.

\- ¿Yo? Jefe Lied, ¿puedo decírselo a éste?

\- No – dijo, mientras se colocaba su bandana a modo de cinta en el pelo -. Ve escondiéndote, sabes que no pueden verte.

\- ¡No te vayas, amigo! - lloriqueó el niño - ¡Yo quiero jugar contigo!

\- ¿Estarás bien, Jefe? ¿Seguro que no quieres mi ayuda? - se aseguró, zafándose del chiquillo, que se aferraba a su pierna.

\- Estaré bien, te prometo que no voy a morir. Espera, no te vayas aún. Ven, choca esos cinco – éste lo hizo -. Recuerdas nuestra promesa, ¿no? - sonrió – Nunca vas a estar solo.

\- Nunca voy a estar solo – repitió, sonriendo y acomodándose el gorro en la cabeza.

\- ¡Y ponte la camiseta, se te ve la cicatriz!

Volvió a sonreír, obedeció y salió a esconderse y subir a un árbol, dejando a Nik junto a Lied.

.

La tripulación corría a toda velocidad por la ciudad sin siquiera pararse a pensar en qué dirían los habitantes. Robin agarraba a Zoro y a Kuina para que no se perdieran.

Cruzaron la población y llegaron a una especie de bosque desde donde se divisaba el solar. Luffy se fue a adelantar, pero Sanji le hizo parar.

\- Eh, espera, ¿lo sientes? - le dijo – Aparte de tu hijo, hay dos personas con un muy fuerte haki. Debemos tener cuidado.

\- Sí, ya lo sé.

Ray, sin embargo, ya había salido corriendo hacia allí, gritando:

\- ¡VAMOS POR TI, NIK!

* * *

Pelea contra Lied en el próximo capiii! Asdasdfg, qué ganitas :3 Si notáis que éste capítulo está algo más corto, es que es una especie de presentación para... ¡la batalla! :D

Os ha gustado lo del ojo de Zoro XDD Yo no podía parar de reír mientras lo escribía :D

En fin, espero que os guste Lied (a mí me cae bien, ¿vale? XD) y su secuaz, y que os haya gustado mucho el capítulo! Bye!

* * *

hanasho: si es que Zoro lo peta XD Y seguro que Kuina será una borracha de mayor (? okno xD Entre Kuina y Ray hay algo 7u7 (ya lo sabemos pero da igual xD) No me había imaginado a Ray robando XDDD Pero ya que lo dices, seguro que le ha robado ya muchas veces xD Naah, no le hacen nada malo, son _buena gente_ (Lied quiere matar a Luffy pero aparte de eso son buena gente XD) ¡Suerte con tus manos y tu trabajo!

neko alessa: creo que abuso demasiado de preocuparos :3 Lo del ojo... bueno, fue una gran sorpresa para él, pobrecillo XD Y sí, Kuina es sugoi, aunque sea fría y casi no tenga corazón XD Bye!

Kokutouyoru: T.T no soy cruel T.T Bueno... quizá un poco XD ¡Gracias por lo de Kuina! Me he encariñado mucho con ella :3 Sí, me gusta demasiado el suspense, menos mal que a vosotros también, o si no me tiraríais tomates, seguro XD Bye!

Akina54: aquí está! ¡Gracias, intento que sean lo más kawaii posibles! (Menos Kuina y Ray, ellos son unos pervertidillos 7u7 (? nah, es coña XD) Bye!

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	18. ¿Te conocemos?

**CAPÍTULO XVIII: ¿TE CONOCEMOS?**

Corriendo, llegaron al solar, en el que estaba el que al instante deducieron que era Lied. No debía tener más de veinte años, y era alto y delgado. Pero, sin dudar, lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus penetrantes ojos verdes y su pelo, rojo como la sangre, recogido con una bandana a modo de cinta. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y unas bermudas vaqueras, e iba descalzo. Era muy delgado, aunque, cruzado de brazos, se podían apreciar sus músculos. Miraba a Luffy a los ojos y sonreía autosuficiente.

\- Eh – saludó -. Supongo que no estás dispuesto a hacer el cambio.

\- Nop.

\- Eso pensaba... - se quejó el pelirrojo – Entonces, ¿vas a intentar vencerme?

\- Sip.

\- Tsk, qué contratiempo... Sabes que te quiero ver muerto, ¿verdad?

\- Sip.

\- ¿Y sabes la razón?

\- Nop. Pero no me importa – chocó el puño con la mano -. Te mataré aquí y ahora.

\- Espera, espera, espera... Aún tengo que decirte algo. Bueno, no sólo a ti, sino a toda la tripulación.

El pelirrojo saltó de la plataforma donde se encontraba y comenzó a andar. Sus pasos se escuchaban, huecos, por todo el lugar, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

Se quedó en el centro, elevó las manos y las chocó. Como por arte de magia, siete copias de sí mismo aparecieron a su alrededor. Una de ellas se convirtió en un apuesto joven.

\- ¿Te suena, cocinero?

\- ¡Eres ese cabrón que me quitó a Violet!

Otra, en un hombre lleno de músculo.

\- ¡Tú...! - exclamó Franky - ¡El hijo de perra que hizo que me tuviese que cambiar de cuerpo!

La siguiente, en una especie de empresario.

\- ¡No puede ser! - dijo Brook - ¡El alcalde de las tierras de las que Laboon y yo fuimos desterrados!

Otra más, en un chiquillo que debía rondar la edad de Ray y Kuina.

\- ¡Pero si eres aquel sujeto de pruebas de Law! - se dio cuenta Chopper.

La próxima, en un viejo de barba pelirrojo.

\- ¡El tipo que habló conmigo cuando Kai nació! - señaló Kuina – Sabía que eras sospechoso...

\- Tsk, no me diste ninguna información, enana... - se quejó el verdadero Lied. Miró a la navegante y dijo: - ¿Me recuerdas?

Otra copia se transformó en un tipo de mediana edad, con gafas circulares.

\- ¡No puede ser...! - abrió Nami los ojos como platos - ¿No eres...?

\- ¡El que nos intentó secuestrar a mí y a Nik! ¡Dijiste que nos ibas a curar la idiotez! - completó Ray - ¡Tú me diste la akuma no mi!

El último clon se convirtió en un doctor con una larga bata, que se dirigió a Usopp:

\- Lo sentimos, su esposa ha muerto...

\- ¿Q-qué? Pero... ¿qué? N-no puede ser... ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Mataste a Kaya!

\- Y, por último... - continuó Lied, hablándole ésta vez a Luffy - ¿Qué tal, Luffy-san? Aquí tiene el periódico – imitó la voz del pirata -. Gracias, canijo. Toma tu propina.

\- ¿Johnny? ¡Te consideraba mi amigo!

\- Y gracias a eso, descubrí que íbais a salir de nuevo a la mar. Os estuve espiando... Intenté hacerte chantaje secuestrando a tu familia, pero tu hijo me descubrió y me robó la akuma no mi que me iba a comer... Mi segunda akuma no mi... ¡Porque yo soy Death D. Lied! ¡Llevo la voluntad de D en mi nombre!

Todos no cabían en su asombro.

\- ¿Sorprendidos? Llevo diez años vigilándoos, pero no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para vencerte, Rey de los Piratas. Por eso, salí al mar como pirata y dejé a un clon cuidando de cada mugiwara. Comí la Clon-Clon no mi, puedo hacer tantos clones de mí como quiera. ¡Y os voy a matar!

Luffy se abalanzó sobre él con un grito desgarrador e intentó encajar el puño contra su cara. Sin embargo, el joven lo esquivó hábilmente. El moreno se dio la vuelta e intentó caerle de una patada, pero Lied fue más rápido. Saltó y encajó el pie contra el estómago del hombre. Éste, sin mostrar siquiera un signo de debilidad, comenzó a estirar hacia atrás sus brazos, y los estampó contra su enemigo, que escupió sangre. Los demás captaron el mensaje y comenzaron a luchar.

.

Sanji

El cocinero no dejaba de atacar al chico. Patada tras patada, éste retrocedía y volaba.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! ¿Qué coño le hiciste a Violet? ¡Yo la amaba!

\- E-espera... Si dejas de atacarme, te lo diré.

Sanji paró. Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y encendió un cigarrillo. Era lo único que le ayudaba cuando sabía que iba a pasar algo.

\- Bueno, hice un clon de mí mismo y lo disfracé como pude para que se pareciese a ti – sonrió – Luego, le dije que viniese conmigo a un lugar, la alejé lo más rápido posible del All Blue... y la dejé tirada en medio del South Blue. La tipa no era muy lis-

No pudo continuar. Un pie le impactó en la cara, quemándosela. El clon apretó los puños y le golpeó con ellos. Sanji escupió una mezcla de saliva, tierra y sangre y se echó un poco el pelo hacia atrás. Comenzó a dar vueltas hasta que en su pie se prendió fuego y, entonces, empezó a golpear al joven. Éste paró todo lo que pudo haciendo un escudo improvisado con las manos, y agarró una de sus piernas. Con toda la fuerza que reunió, lo golpeó contra el suelo. Se acercó a él y lo pisó una y otra vez.

El rubio miró a su oponente. Estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia. Cerró los ojos, porque no quería presenciar su muerte. Esperó, pero ésta no llegaba. Y entonces los abrió y vio que el tipo estaba atravesado por una espada.

\- Me debes una, cejas de remolino.

\- No tenías por qué haberlo hecho, pelo de alga.

.

Chopper

\- Pero... ¿Por qué me guardas rencor? Te presentaste voluntariamente a aquel experimento extraño, yo no tengo nada que ver...

\- Tsk, ese experimento tiene más que ver con vosotros de lo que pensáis...

El clon se acercó al reno y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. Entonces, Chopper aprovechó para pegarle un puñetazo. Era bajito, pero no tonto.

El Lied de pega voló y el médico aprovechó para tomarse una píldora y convertirse en su forma monstruosa. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no se iba a dar por vencido. Esquivó la pata gigante que le iba a golpear y se le acercó por la espalda. De sus manos salieron dos ganchos con los que se enganchó a los hombros del monstruo. Con una cuchilla que tenía guardada al cinto, le cortó la nuca, haciendo que su cuerpo se agitase y su sangre le salpicase. Se dispuso a hincar el arma en la cabeza del medio humano, pero notó como un dolor desgarrador se posaba sobre su muslo. Era como... como si le arrancaran la piel. Porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo Nik.

Gritó. ¿Le había vencido un niño de unos recién cumplidos cinco años? No, sólo le había entretenido, porque un cuerno se estaba introduciendo con fuerza en su joven cuerpo. El clon desapareció en el aire, y el verdadero Lied hizo una mueca de dolor. Por suerte, ése era su copia más débil.

\- ¡Choca esos cinco, Nik! ¡Gran equipo! - dijo Chopper, transformándose en su Brain Point – Ven conmigo, vamos fuera, mejor que estés en un lugar seguro.

* * *

Iba a escribir más, pero me quedé sin ideas... Ayudadme T.T En serio, dadme sugerencias plz

Si me notáis depre, es porque... mañana empiezo el insti... TTwTT ¡Y encima el imbécil de Lied dando por culo por la vida! ¡Vete a la mierda!

Bueno, como seguramente a lo largo de la semana me entre la inspiración divina, no os preocupéis.

* * *

Kokutouyoru: XD Pobre Lied y pobre espía, han cogido al más indicado para tomar como Lied xDDD El espía... bueno, no voy a revelar nada, pero precisamente corto no es... De hecho, quizá Lied sea algo más tonto... Ya se verá en el próximo capítulo.

hanasho: es lo que intento, Nik es tan asdasdhagsh *-* Hay que ver, si es que cada vez hacen cartas más intimidantes... ¿Quién crees que es? ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! De todas formas, se verá en el próximo capi, así que puedes decirlo (dilo o me enfado :c Nah, es coña, bye!)

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	19. Pelea

**CAPÍTULO XIX: PELEA  
**

Brook

El esqueleto daba estocadas sin acertar. No era que no tuviese precisión, simplemente estaba pensando en otra cosa. En su destierro permanente de su ciudad natal, para ser exactos.

Cinco años atrás, Laboon y él habían llegado a la población. Allí, le recibieron con mucha alegría, ya que habían oído hablar muy bien del pirata. Pero dos años después, el alcalde de dicho lugar murió en extrañas circunstancias, y un hombre descubrió al asesino y lo mató, convirtiéndose por popularidad en el nuevo alcalde de la ciudad. Un fatídico día, Brook fue acusado de robo de un instrumento musical. Esa actividad era la peor que se podía cometer en la ciudad, ya que allí la música era una especie de religión: cualquiera que atentara contra ella, sería odiado y desterrado para siempre. En la casa a la orilla de la playa del esqueleto habían encontrado la prueba, un violín de quinientos años de antigüedad que había desaparecido unas noches atrás. El alcalde les aplicó el castigo, y desde entonces el músico y la ballena se dedicaron a vagar por los mares sin destino concreto.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, viejo? - sonrió el Clon - ¿No aciertas... o estás demasiado viejo para esto? ¡Muérete ya, anciano de mierda!

\- Yohohohoho~ Jovencito, ¿nunca has escuchado el refrán – esbozó lo más parecido a una sonrisa y su espada se prendió fuego – más vale el diablo por viejo que por diablo?

Rápidamente, estiró su huesudo brazo y le dio un golpe que casi no esquiva, haciéndole una herida en el costado.

\- Viejo asqueroso...

La Copia se agachó y extendió su pie, haciéndole una zancadilla. Brook cayó al suelo. El Clon se tumbó sobre él, inmovilizándolo.

\- ¿Cómo se mata a un esqueleto...? ¿Debería cortar todos tus huesos... - se relamió los labios – o arrancarte la cabeza de cuajo?

\- Quizá deberías empezar por conseguir que yo no te mate... Yohohohoho~

El segundo Lied escupió sangre y manchó toda la cara de Brook. Una espada se había clavado en su estómago.

\- ¿Sabes? - dijo el esqueleto – Yo a tu edad me hubiese preocupado de que un viejo como yo pese cincuenta kilos menos que un muchachito como tú.

Lo que más se asemejaban a cejas en su cuerpo se fruncieron. Sacó la espada del cuerpo de su atacante. Recibió un último puñetazo de éste cargado de haki antes de que se desvaneciera en el aire.

\- Tsk - se quejó Brook -, esto va a dejar marca... ¡O no, porque soy todo huesos! Yohoho~

.

Franky

\- Esta vez no voy a perder, enano de mierda... Me pillaste desprevenido, eres un cobarde.

\- No fue difícil, tu cuerpo resulta fácil de romper con un simple martillo de kairouseki – sonrió, provocándolo.

\- ¡Hijo de puta!

El cyborg se abalanzó a él y le atacó con su puño de metal.

\- ¡No sabes lo que me gustaba ese cuerpo! ¡Lo perdí, y casi muero por tu culpa!

El Clon apareció detrás de Franky y le asestó una patada en la espada. El de pelo azul se transformó en un gran robot.

\- ¡¿Sabes qué?! - dijo con voz enlatada - ¡Esto era mucho más SUPER antes! ¡Ahora es una patata comparado con el antiguo General Franky! ...Pero he estado entrenando, y te voy a matar...

Elevó su pie y lo pisoteó, pero la Copia se escapó del ataque y trepó por él hasta llegar al punto de control de mandos. Cargó su puño con haki y le pegó en la cara. El hombre apartó las manos de las palancas y encajó su puño en las partes nobles del joven. Éste, dolorido, cayó hacia atrás sin poder evitarlo, dañándose en una caída de veinte metros.

\- Je, je, ese golpe siempre funciona...

.

Usopp y Jackie

El tirador descargaba su ira sobre el tipo. Ni siquiera había sacado a Kabuto; por una vez, había preferido el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No era muy bueno, pero al menos no dejaba tiempo al clon para atacar.

Paró para descansar y, entre respiraciones entrecortadas, dijo:

\- ¿Cómo... cómo la... cómo la mataste? Sólo... necesito... saberlo...

\- Tsk... - se limpió la sangre de la boca – La envenené y manipulé los estudios, no fue difícil.

\- ¿Y por qué... lo... hiciste? - apretó los puños.

\- Porque quise. Tenía que hacerte daño... Pensé en matar a tu hija, pero estabas delante y me fue imposible, así que la asesiné a ella.

Usopp gritó y sacó su tirachinas, bombardeándole con sus proyectiles más fuertes y haciéndole todo el daño posible.

Jackie observaba la escena conteniendo las lágrimas. Nunca había visto a su padre así...

La chica notó cómo una mano se posaba en su hombro. Se dio la vuelta y se topó con los ojos azules de Kuina.

\- No le dejes combatir solo.

Observó cómo su nakama atacaba al Clon junto a sus padres y lo comprendió. Con manos temblequeantes, sacó una flecha de su carcaj y la colocó en la ballesta. Apuntó y disparó. Dio en el blanco: el corazón del enemigo. Éste retrocedió y se desvaneció en el aire.

Usopp miró a su hija, cuyo pecho se movía hacia arriba y abajo sin detenerse, y se acercó a ella.

\- Jackie...

La niña le abrazó.

.

Zoro, Robin y Kuina

Los tres atacaban al joven. Su furia no era tan grande como la de Usopp, ya que Lied no había matado a Kai, pero estaban enfadados igualmente.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntaste por mi hermano? - dijo Kuina, haciendo desaparecer sus katanas.

Su rival se detuvo, al igual que Zoro y Robin.

\- Necesitaba información. Debía matar a Luffy, y haceros daño a vosotros también...

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó la arqueóloga.

\- Eso no importa ahora... - el Clon apretó los puños y miró a la chica con sus ojos verdes - ¿Sabes? Conocí a Kai. Era un buen chico.

Zoro se acercó a él con paso decidido y lo cogió por la solapa de la camiseta.

\- ¿Cómo que conociste a Kai?

\- Sí, lo conocí... No es escoria, como vosotros... Él es un gran chiquillo.

\- Querrás decir _era_ – se entristeció Robin.

El espadachín le dio un puñetazo al Clon.

\- Ni se te ocurra volver a hablar de Kai. No eres digno ni siquiera de pronunciar su nombre.

La Copia miró al suelo.

\- Mátame – ordenó.

\- ¿Qué? - se extrañó el de pelo verde.

\- Que me mates. No quiero hacer daño a la familia de Kai.

\- Eso no sería digno. Pelea, cobarde.

El Clon le miró a los ojos.

\- ¡Yo lo maté! - exclamó - ¡Acabé con su vida! ¡Me arrepiento, pero ya no hay nada que hacer! ¡Kai está muerto! Ahora, por favor... ¡acaba con la vida de este Clon!

El espadachín obedeció. Con sorprendente tranquilidad, rebanó su cuello. Su cabeza rodó por el suelo y, en ese momento, se desvaneció en el aire.

.

Nami y Ray

Madre e hijo atacaban. El Clon se defendía sin poner mucho interés.

\- Oye, Ray... - murmuró Nami - ¿Sabes quién es Kai? - preguntó, ya que había escuchado el nombre en la batalla que acababa de terminar.

\- Él era... era el hermano menor de Kuina. Murió asesinado.

\- ¿De verdad? No tenía ni idea... ¿Por qué no nos lo habrán contado?

\- Supongo que no quieren hablar del tema...

\- Quizá... - pensó unos segundos y luego añadíó: - Bueno, electrocuta al tipo ése y vámonos, no me gusta este sitio.

\- ¿Puedo? ¡Sí! ¡Gracias, mami! - le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acercó a su rival con una mirada sedienta de sangre.

El Clon le daba puñetazos. Ray comenzó a sangrar por la nariz, pero no dejaba de sonreír.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Mi actividad favorita es electrocutar gente... y luego matarla.

Puso la mano en el brazo de su contrincante. Éste dio unas sacudidas, cayó al suelo y se desvaneció en el aire.

Ray se fue junto a su madre, sonriendo.

\- Me das miedo así, hijo...

.

Luffy

El Rey de los Piratas le atacaba sin ton ni son, pero Lied lo esquivaba sin problemas.

\- Vaya, parece que todos mis Clones han muerto... Qué pena... Eh, imbécil – dijo, refiriéndose al moreno -, ¿sabías que mis Copias son tres veces más débiles que yo?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso a mí qué me importa?

El chico se dio una palmada en la frente. Miró su reloj y le habló a Luffy:

\- ¿Sabes, idiota? Vas a perder este combate en diez...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que voy a perder este combate?

Lied se paró, dejando que el pirata le golpease y comenzando a enumerar:

\- Nueve...

Recibió un puñetazo en el hombro.

– Ocho...

Le partió un tobillo.

– Siete...

Le rompió un brazo

– Seis...

Empezó a salir sangre por su boca.

– Cinco...

La sangre corrió por su cuello.

– Cuatro...

Su hombro se rompió.

– Tres...

Cayó al suelo.

– Dos...

El pie del pirata impactó en su pecho.

– Uno...

Esto último casi no lo pudo decir, ya que el puño del moreno dio de lleno en su cara.

\- ...Cero.

Luffy se detuvo. Su pecho le comenzó a doler de una manera irracional. ¿Había... llegado su hora? ¿Por qué...? ¡Pero si Lied ni siquiera era tan fuerte! ¿Qué...?

Observó cómo el joven se levantaba a duras penas y le observaba desde arriba, triunfante.

\- Y ahora... - dijo éste – Te daré el golpe de gracia.

El Rey de los Piratas cerró los ojos. Le hubiese gustado contraatacar, pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte. No entendía qué le pasaba. ¿Qué había hecho aquel infernal chico?

Esperó y esperó, pero la muerte no llegaba. Escuchó una voz que conocía muy bien:

\- ¡Papá, eres un mentiroso! ¡Me dijiste que nunca te vencerían!

Abrió los ojos. Vio a todos sus nakamas, sin excepción, defendiéndole del golpe final. Nik, el que había hablado, le miraba con ojos llorosos. Enfrente, estaba Ray, con la cara cubierta por el sombrero.

_\- Eh, hijo, escúchame bien – le colocó el sombrero de paja en la cabeza -. Te lo regalo. Pero debes prometerme que nunca te rendirás. Por cualquier cosa que pase, siempre seguirás adelant__e_, recordó Ray. No se atrevía a mirar a su padre. Quería mirar al frente, pero no podía.

Luffy apretó los puños. Le dolía ver las caras de decepción de sus nakamas.

\- Zoro – le llamó a duras penas -, acaba con él.

El primer oficial sonrió y cumplió la orden. Desenvainó la katana y le atravesó con ella.

Bueno, casi le atravesó con ella.

Lied hubiera muerto si no fuera por un fuerte grito que se escuchó e hizo que el espadachín vacilase por unos momentos.

\- ¡Lied!

Un chiquillo flaco y bajo, cuyo pelo rubio era casi completamente tapado por un gorro rojo, salió al encuentro del joven. Lo abrazó.

\- ¡No puedes morir! ¡Me quedaré solo!

\- Te he dicho que me llames jefe... - tosió, impregnando la mejilla del chico de sangre, pero a él no le importó.

El rubio se separó del muchacho y miró a Zoro a los ojos.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Ibas a matarlo!

Comenzó a darle débiles puñetazos entre sollozos. El de pelo verde, impactado, soltó su katana, que sonó fuertemente en todo el lugar, y abrazó al chico, llorando.

\- ¿K-Kai? - se sorprendió Kuina.

Robin se tapaba la boca con la mano.

Esta bonita escena de reunión familiar hubiese continuado de no ser por dos personas que irrumpieron en la sala.

\- ¡Ya está bien, Lied-ya! - dijo una voz calmada y masculina.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! - dijo otra voz, femenina esta vez, casi llorando - ¡Jackie, estás tan mayor!

\- ¿Law? - se sorprendió Sanji.

\- ¡¿KAYA?! - se exaltó Usopp.

* * *

Este capítulo se llamaba originalmente BATALLA SUPERÉPICA SUPERESPECIAL CONTRA LIED. Con eso ya lo digo todo (?

Buaano, este fic ya va llegando a su fin... ¡Voy a echarlo taaaanto de menos! :'ccccc

Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero las escenas de acción me cuestan muchísimo, y además estoy muy liada con el inicio de las clases. T.T

Para los que lean Reformatorio Shinsekai, tardaré un poco más en actualizar, el capítulo nunca me deja conforme del todo.

¡Y pasaos por mi nuevo recopilatorio de Songfics! El primero es LuNa y me parece muuuy kawaii (?

Bye!

* * *

hanasho: pues sí, ya veréis que Lied no es tan malo y tal. ¿O sí? :3 Pues me enfado :c No me lo vas a decir? TTwTT Dimeloooooo xD Bye! Buenas noches (?

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	20. Reencuentro

**CAPÍTULO XX: REENCUENTRO**

\- ¡Usopp!

La rubia se lanzó a los brazos del moreno y lo aferró con fuerza.

\- ¡Kaya, no te entretengas! - exclamó Law - ¡Dame la inyección!

Hizo lo que le pidió. El hombre tomó la jeringuilla y corrió a socorrer a Luffy. Se la clavó en la muñeca, y éste notó cómo se le cerraban los ojos lentamente.

\- Chopper, ayúdame a llevarlo al barco – ordenó el doctor.

\- Eh, Law – dijo Sanji -, ¿qué hacemos con Lied?

\- Dejadlo aquí. Es un mierda.

El joven tosió e intentó levantarse. Kai se separó de su familia y lo intentó levantar.

\- ¡Lied! ¡Lied, no! ¡Me lo prometiste!

Chopper soltó a Luffy al ver la escena y exclamó:

\- ¡Aunque sea malo, debemos salvarlo! ¡Nadie debe morir!

Law suspiró. Ordenó a Sanji que lo cargara.

\- ¡Kai! - dijo Kaya al ver al niño llorando por su _Jefe_ \- ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Kaya. Ven conmigo, no te voy a hacer daño.

\- ¡No! ¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Todos los de la Organización sois malas personas!

\- No, de verdad que no... Me arrepiento de lo que hicimos, es cierto, pero no hay vuelta atrás... - se entristeció la mujer – Mira, ¿ves a esos tres de allí? Son tus padres y tu hermana.

\- ¡Mentira! ¡Mis padres me abandonaron!

Robin lo pilló desprevenido y lo tomó con varias manos fleur. El niño se revolvía una y otra vez. Kaya se acercó a él y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. Le quitó el gorro de la cabeza y cogió una jeringa de su bolsillo.

\- ¡No! ¡No dejéis que lo haga! ¡Que no vuelva la tortura otra vez! - el chiquillo miró a los ojos a su madre, llorando. – Ayúdame...

\- ¡¿Qué le vas a hacer?! - exclamó Kuina.

La rubia le clavó a Kai la jeringuilla en la nuca y éste se desplomó en el suelo.

\- No pasa nada. Es un somnífero – aclaró -. Me lo voy a llevar al barco, hay algunas... cosas que hay que cambiar, pero no os preocupéis.

Zoro cargó a su hijo en el hombro y sonrió:

\- Ya lo llevo yo. Quédate con Usopp y Jackie. Hace mucho que no los ves, ¿no?

\- Oh, ¡muchas gracias! Llévalo con Law, él sabe qué hacer.

.

El barco del Cirujano de la Muerte se encontraba junto al Holiday. No esperaban que se hubiera traído el suyo propio, pero sí, lo había hecho.

Kuina, Robin y Zoro entraron en él y se encontraron con Bepo corriendo de un lado para otro.

Se percató de que estaban allí y salió corriendo de nuevo.

Penguin apareció unos segundos después y vio a Kai.

\- ¡Oh, pero si es Kai! ¡Qué mayor está! Dejádmelo, cuidaré de él hasta que llegue el capitán. Esperad en esos bancos de ahí, por favor.

Se dirigieron a unas sillas que había al lado de una de las muchas salas de operaciones del lugar. Ahí se encontraban Nik, Ray y Nami.

Esperaron muchos minutos en silencio, sin mediar palabra, hasta que Law abrió la puerta y estiró los brazos.

\- Bien, ahora le toca a Kai... Podéis pasar si queréis, pero no despertará en varias horas.

Ray lo cogió del brazo antes de que pudiese marcharse.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a mi padre?

\- Luego os lo explicaré... Entra con tu familia.

El chico le miró a los ojos. Soltó su agarre y se fue con aire molesto. Quizá se le estaba pegando algo de Kuina.

\- Bueno, le toca a Kai – sonrió Law.

El hombre tardó poco tiempo en hacer la operación. Tras una media hora, se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¿Ma... má?

La arqueóloga se giró. Su expresión se suavizó al ver a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos y vestido con una bata que le quedaba grande. Parecía una hormiguita en un mundo de gigantes.

El niño la abrazó, llorando.

\- Mamá... Lo siento... Es que...

\- No importa, Kai. ¡Estás vivo! - exclamó ella.

Zoro levantó a su hijo en brazos mientras lágrimas rebeldes discurrían por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Eres tú de verdad?

Kuina simplemente observaba con ojos llorosos.

Kai se separó del abrazo de su padre y le dijo en tono apenado:

\- Papi... Lo siento, pero tengo que encontrar a Lied. Puede que esté muerto y-

\- No está muerto – se introdujo Law en la conversación -. Chopper lo está cuidando. No te preocupes por él y quédate con tu familia...

El chiquillo asintió. Se refugió en el pecho de su padre y lloró a gusto.

\- Law... ¿Qué pasó? - cuestionó Robin.

\- Ya os lo explicaré, pero debemos esperar a que Luffy despierte. De él depende todo esto.

.

Mientras, al barco llegaban Usopp, Kaya y Jackie. La madre había sentado sobre su espalda a su hija, y ésta reía al escucharla. El hombre no cabía en sí de felicidad.

\- Así que... ¿Has conocido al hermano de Kuina? - preguntó Jackie.

\- Sí, es un buen chico. Igualito a su madre... Aunque a veces se comportaba exactamente igual que Zoro...

\- Lo gracioso es que no se parecen en nada... - rió Usopp – Rubio y de ojos verdes... Nariz pequeña... Bajito...

\- ¿Y por qué tiene que llevar siempre ese gorro?

\- Bueno... Tiene muchas cicatrices, el pobre chiquillo lo pasó muy mal, estuvo a punto de morir. Y, además, debimos alterar sus recuerdos... - soltó a su hija al entrar en el barco y la tomó de la mano – Pero, al menos, sobrevivió. Su familia no lo debe creer ahora.

Saludó a un tripulante del barco y se fue a lo que parecía ser un salón de reuniones. Allí estaban esperando Sanji, Chopper, Franky y Brook.

\- Mira, mamá, éstos son-

\- Oi, oi, Jackie, yo ya conozco a SUUPER Kaya, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Yohohoho!

\- Pensé que estabas muerta... - sonrió Chopper.

Kaya se extrañó al ver que Sanji no le decía nada. Estaba con las manos cruzadas sobre su barbilla y miraba al frente, ausente.

\- Eh, Usopp – le llamó el rubio -. Tu mujer es muy guapa. Me alegro de esté viva.

El cocinero sostenía un DenDen-Mushi. Su nakama se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- Ah, es que Violet le acaba de llamar – dijo Franky.

En ese momento, llegó el resto de la tripulación, tanto de Luffy (quien iba apoyándose en su mujer y su hijo, falto de fuerzas) como de Law. Éste se colocó enfrente de todo el mundo, en el estrado, y dijo:

\- Bueno, voy a empezar a explicar un poco las cosas, ¿no?

* * *

El fic se está acabando... :'c Creo que por eso no subo tan seguido... (¿Nadie me cree? :c *se va a llorar a un rincón*)

Een fin... En el próximo capi se aclararán muuuchas de las cosas, así que espero que os guste xD

* * *

Kokutouyoru: XDDD en el próximo capi se aclararán las cosas, tranqui. Y no, no soy una asesina de personajes :3 Bueno, quizá un poco, pero luego me dan pena y los resucito xD PD: Los Pokémon dominarán el mundo. ¡Y gracias por leer Reformatorio Shinsekai, actualicé hace unas horas!

hanasho: gracias! Me cuesta mucho hacer escenas de acción xD La explicación será en el próximo capi, muuuchas cosas se aclararán y no estaréis así de confusos xDDDD ¿Seguro que creías que era Kai? Ahora no te creo :c Okno xD

nico robin piscis 16: awww gracias y me alegro de que te guste! Y bueno, el final aún no está... ¿Y tu casa se inunda? ¿Porque estabas llorando o por catástrofes naturales? xD ¡Espero que te guste este capi, bye!

* * *

Fdo: Otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	21. Enfermedad

**AVISO: Este capítulo puede contener spoilers del pasado de Law que aún no han salido en el anime. Son pocos, pero hay. Avisad quedas.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXI: ENFERMEDAD**

\- Hace doce años, cuando Luffy se proclamó Rey de los Piratas... Bueno, recordaréis que, tras la pelea, os hicimos un análisis médico a todos... - comenzó Law – Resulta que a Luffy le diagnosticamos esa enfermedad que padeció Roger en su día, y esa enfermedad no tenía cura por ese entonces. El infectado debe seguir su rutina; porque, de lo contrario, podría intentar tomar remedios y eso es lo peor que se puede hacer, no preguntéis por qué. El caso es que decidimos no contaros nada y manejarlo todo en secreto; no sólo por vosotros, sino también por los demás que padecían la enfermedad. Comencé a crear una Organización, ya que no quería que las enfermedades siguieran extendiéndose por el planeta (ya sabéis eso de la Ciudad en Blanco), y junté a muchos de los mejores médicos del mundo. Empezamos a conseguir sujetos de pruebas (con previa aprobación, claro). Uno de ellos fue Lied, que se unió a nosotros con tan sólo cinco años. Sus padres se quisieron librar de él cuando supieron que había comido una fruta del diablo, y aún más cuando se enteraron de que estaba enfermo. Fue una gran ayuda. Y, unos años después...

.

Tres años atrás...

\- Un momento, un momento, ¿¡el hijo de quién!? - se alteró Law.

\- De Zoro y Robin – comentó Kaya con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Zoro y Robin? ¿Esos mismos Zoro y Robin? No pegan en nada...

\- Pues el niño afirma que sí, que son sus padres y que, además, tiene una hermana. Es un encanto, la verdad.

Entraron en la sala. El chiquillo tenía camelados a muchos enfermeros, que le miraban embelesados y reían con las pocas palabras que decía.

El Cirujano de la Muerte lo miró, y no le hizo falta fijarse mucho en él para saber que era descendiente de quien era. Se acercó a la cama donde estaba tendido y le dijo en voz baja:

\- Así que Zoro y Robin... ¿Son buenos padres?

\- ¡Sí, los quiero mucho! - asintió, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

\- Y... ¿conoces a Monkey D. Luffy?

\- Papá me ha dicho que nunca hable de él – su sonrisa se desvaneció.

\- Luffy era mi amigo, y tus padres también. No te preocupes – dijo Law tras unos segundos.

\- ¿Y cómo sé si puedo creerte?

El hombre suspiró. Nunca se le había dado bien tratar con niños pequeños.

Tras intentarlo varias veces, notó cómo Kaya le llamaba y se fue con ella, dejando a Kai con su tripulación.

\- ¿Has sacado algo en claro? - preguntó.

\- No sé si conoce a Luffy, pero seguro que ha oído a sus padres hablar de él. Y ellos se han encargado de que nadie sepa su relación con el Rey de los Piratas...

\- Creo que deberíamos contárselo a Zoro y Robin. Seguro que lo comprenderán...

\- No. Modificaremos sus recuerdos. No sabemos si conoce a Luffy, y aunque lo haga, esos inútiles ya le han dicho a sus padres que Kai está muerto. Si se lo explicamos, no dudarán en decírselo a su capitán, ya sabes cómo son. Además, tiene poca esperanza de vida y...

La mujer suspiró mientras el otro hablaba, y le interrumpió diciendo:

\- Entonces, déjame ir a mi niña un día. Un solo día, por favor. Hace casi un año que no vamos a Syrup...

\- Pero eso atrasaría... Bah, es igual.

La rubia le abrazó. Sabía que el cirujano no podría tener hijos y le compadecía. Y ya que ella tenía a Jackie, le gustaba verla una vez al año, al menos.

.

Tres días después...

Inyectaron un suero a Kai que borró muchos de sus recuerdos. Eliminaron en ellos la cara de sus padres y su hermana para que no les pudiera reconocer (por si las moscas), y le hicieron creer que su familia le había abandonado por la enfermedad. Tardó tres días en recuperarse y, aun así, estaba muy deprimido.

Debía compartir habitación con un joven llamado... Lied. Por aquel entonces, acababa de cumplir los quince años.

\- Eh – saludó éste, sin levantar la cabeza del cómic que andaba leyendo.

\- ¿Sabes cómo me puedo ir?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tengo que irme. Mis padres me han abandonado, necesito preguntarles por qué.

\- Yo qué sé, no te querrían o algo.

\- No, mis padres no son así.

\- ¡Oh, vamos, ni siquiera los recuerdas! ¡Tienes amnesia, imbécil!

\- Hay algo en mi interior que me dice que todo lo que me dicen no es verdad.

\- Eh, enano, tranquilízate. Yo también quiero irme, ¿vale? Pero aún no es el momento – sonrió -. Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar bien.

Le tendió la mano. El niño se la dio tras vacilar unos segundos.

\- Por cierto – se quitó el gorro rojo que llevaba y se lo colocó al otro en la cabeza -, tienes una cicatriz muy fea ahí, así estás mejor.

Kai esbozó una sincera sonrisa.

.

En el presente...

Bepo entró por la puerta junto a Lied, que parecía calmado. Estaba cubierto de vendajes. Kai se lanzó a él y le dio un abrazo, pero se fue de nuevo con sus padres, ya que éste se puso al lado de Law, quien no se alteró en lo más mínimo.

\- Eh, Law... El resto lo cuento yo...

.

Así pasaron días y días. Meses y meses. Años y... Bueno, pasaron dos años. Kai y Lied habían llegado a ser muy buenos amigos. Eran los más jóvenes con los que experimentaban, así que no tenían muchas opciones. Los dos eran bastante maduros para su edad, y ya tenían planes para fugarse de allí.

\- ¡Lied! - exclamó Law - ¡Cuida a Kai, otra vez se ha intentado escapar!

Empujó al chico a la habitación y cerró secamente. Éste se revolvió el flequillo y sonrió.

\- Creo que tengo un plan.

El pelirrojo se desperezó y dijo:

\- ¿Crees que estamos curados?

\- ¿Le pregunto a Kaya?

No esperó respuesta y salió corriendo en su busca. Ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

\- Kaya~ - llamó con voz adorable - ¿Estamos curados?

\- No... ¡Pero no pierdas la esperanza! Dentro de poco, quizá...

El niño se sentó en su regazo. La mujer le acarició la cabeza. Sabía que había muy pocas posibilidades de que consiguieran pasar su enfermedad...

Justo en ese momento, Penguin irrumpió en la sala, gritando:

\- ¡Law-sama ha encontrado la cura!

Corrieron hasta donde estaba él, que estaba sosteniendo con temblequeo una cápsula con un líquido azul oscuro. Lo miraba con los ojos como platos, y sus labios se movían nerviosamente:

\- No... No puede ser... No me lo creo...

Sonreía, con sudor sobre la frente.

\- ¡Traed a todos los pacientes! ¡Primero los más viejos, dejad a Kai para el final! ¡Vamos, corred!

En unos minutos, estaban inyectando la medicina en todos los enfermos. El barco estaba lleno de alegría y formaron una gran fiesta.

Al día siguiente, ya por la noche, atracaron en una isla.

\- Cuídalo – ordenó Law.

\- Lo haré, no se preocupe – sonrió Lied.

El plan iba como la seda. El pelirrojo se había encargado de que siempre sospecharan de Kai y a él lo calificaran como su _niñero_, para que pensaran que mientras estuviera con él no habría problemas de fuga.

Cuando por fin se aseguraron que les habían perdido de vista, salieron corriendo y no miraron atrás.

Sus pasos eran firmes y precisos, esquivando todo lo que se ponía a su paso, fueran árboles, casas o personas. Por algo habían estado entrenando dos años.

Pararon en una posada. Allí, Lied se puso la capucha de la sudadera y preguntó con aire misterioso:

\- ¿Hay alguna forma de salir rápidamente de esta isla?

La posadera le dedicó una mirada extrañada y luego le explicó el servicio de barcos de transporte que había por allí.

\- También – continuó – han atracado barcos piratas y algún que otro marine de la Armada Revolucionaria; pero esta isla está protegida por Kidd, así que no hay peligro. Podéis preguntar si os pueden llevar si tenéis mucha urgencia.

El joven asintió y salió del establecimiento. En la puerta esperaba Kai, leyendo un libro.

\- Vámonos, tengo una idea.

El niño asintió sin apartar la vista del libro, uno pequeño, de bolsillo.

Marcharon rumbo al puerto, donde encontraron multitud de barcos. Entre ellos, parecía haber uno de la Armada Revolucionaria no muy grande, que no debía ser de gran cargo; quizá uno de exploración.

\- Kai, vete allí a leer bajo el árbol y, pase lo que pase, no mires aquí, pase lo que pase. ¿Entendido?

\- Vale... – dijo algo titubeante – Pero vendrás en poco tiempo, ¿no?

\- No te dejaré solo, ¿recuerdas?

El chiquillo obedeció. Lied se dio la vuelta y entró al barco de la Armada. Allí, con sus clones, mató a todos y cada uno de los tripulantes. Nunca había tenido escrúpulos, su desinteresada familia había asesinado a sueldo delante de él el poco tiempo que lo habían cuidado.

Tras esa masacre, echó los cuerpos al mar, se lavó las manos y fue en busca de Kai.

\- ¡Hala! ¡Qué grande! - exclamó al entrar - ¿De verdad te lo han cedido?

Al otro no le gustaba mentirle, pero en esa ocasión la verdad no era muy... _bonita_.

\- Sí, se lo he dicho y quieren que nos aventuremos al mar. ¡Será divertido!

El pequeño corrió por todo el lugar.

\- Ahora debo hacer que se reúnan los mugiwaras – pensó Lied en voz alta, sabiendo que el chico no le escucharía, ya que estaba investigando cada recoveco de la nave -. Debo vengar a Kai; por la culpa de ese idiota de Monkey D. Luffy, ha perdido años de su infancia. Lo mataré y me quedaré con él, formando una banda de piratas y revolucionando el mundo.

\- ¡Lied! ¿Hablas con alguien?

\- ¡No! ¡Es el eco, estás formando mucho ruido! ¡Duérmete!

El rubio apareció por allí, despeinado y mordiéndose las uñas.

\- Es que... esto es muy grande, y me da miedo...

\- Tranquilo – suspiró –, yo dormiré en una cama a tu lado. Recuerda que nunca te dejaré solo...

\- ¡Vale!

\- Mañana iremos rumbo a una base de la Marina. Cuando estemos allí, pase lo que pase, escóndete y espera a que vuelva fuera del barco, ¿está bien? No lo olvides.

\- ¡No lo olvidaré!

* * *

:'c Éste es el penúltimo, quizá el antepenúltimo capi del fic... TTwTT Pero habrá un capítulo con epílogos cortitos y kawaiis! Y también una serie de curiosidades y anécdotas sobre el fic :D

¡Espero que os haya gustado el fic y gracias por todo el apoyo, esto ya casi termina! *llora y os saluda xD*

* * *

hanasho: es que me ha salido todo tan emotivo... :'c Lo gracioso es que siempre pienso que lo que escribo es mierda, y luego me dicen que es bonito y yo como ashdgjadkflgj xD Law tiene SWAG (? Espero que te guste el capi, bye!

Kokutouyoru: ¿de verdad? ¿Cuál era tu teoría? Me gusta escuchar teorías de la gente xD Hay que atender en clases! Malote (? Y seguramente muchos se irían felices a su casa sin entender ni mierda, como Bepo o Chopper, porque molan xD (es curioso que los dos sean mitad animales, da qué pensar xD) Espero que te haya gustado el capi y te haya parecido convincente, bye!

mandaranja: me alegro mucho de que te guste! Motiva saber que hay gente que espera día a día y se alegra al ver que he subido capi :D Muchas gracias, de verdad! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capi, bye!

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	22. Vuelve Epílogo: Diez años después

**CAPÍTULO XXII: VUELVE**

Lied terminó su relato.

\- En fin – suspiró, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado -, me voy.

\- ¿Te unes a mi tripulación?

Claro que sí, Luffy. Buena táctica: primero casi matas a alguien y luego le pides que se enrole contigo.

\- No – respondió, recolocándose la bandana -. Voy a ir a buscar a mis padres y luego les quitaré la vida.

\- Me gusta tu plan – bromeó Kuina, ganándose una colleja por parte de una mano _fleur _de su madre.

Se marchó, dando pasos que resonaron en la sala. Ni siquiera miró a Kai, que estaba sentado en las rodillas de su padre, con los ojos todavía húmedos. El pelirrojo le acarició su cabecilla rubia, le miró a los ojos y sonrió. Se dispuso a salir por la puerta, pero notó la sólida mano de Zoro agarrando su muñeca.

\- Eh – dijo el espadachín -, gracias... Ya sabes, por lo de Kai y eso...

El otro giró la cabeza y siguió andando.

\- Yo sólo le enseñé el mal a ese chiquillo – afirmó Lied, mirando al frente y desapareciendo por la puerta.

\- No digas eso – replicó Kai -. Ni se te ocurra repetirlo, ¿está bien?

El pelirrojo se despidió haciendo un gesto con el brazo que se pudo ver por breves instantes, y el silencio reinó la sala. Ray apretó los puños y recolocó su sombrero, suspirando. Tomó aire y gritó, al más puro estilo de su padre:

\- ¡LIED! ¡PROMETE QUE VOLVERÁS ALGÚN DÍA! ¡ENTRENA, Y ENFRENTÉMONOS TÚ Y YO, JUNTO CON TUS CLONES!

El nombrado, camino a su bote, se detuvo. Giró, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y exclamó con todas sus fuerzas:

\- ¡RAY, KUINA, NIK, JACKIE! ¡SOIS LA NUEVA GENERACIÓN! ¡ENCONTRÉMONOS ALGÚN DÍA!

No había mencionado a Kai. Todos se habían dado cuenta, y todos entendieron por qué: el rubio no había nacido para pelear. Había nacido para cambiar el mundo. Y los demás estaban allí para luchar por él, para poner el mundo a sus pies.

* * *

**EPÍLOGO: Diez años después**

Habían sido diez años prósperos, llenos de felicidad y de descubrimientos. En esos diez años, multitud de cosas pasaron en sus vidas.

El barco mugiwara se amplió, y se les unieron Kaya y Law (cuya tripulación se dispersó, aunque tenían reuniones de cuando en cuando). Se dedicaron a cuidar a los niños y a buscar curas para toda enfermedad rara que veían por las islas por donde pasaban, acompañados de Chopper. Vieron crecer a los pequeños y, cómo no, vieron a tres de ellos irse. Les entristeció, pero sabían que era algo natural. El cirujano dejó el barco al pasar unos cinco años. Encontró a una mujer en una de las ciudades por las que pasaron, y se enamoró de ella perdidamente. La madre de Jackie, por su parte, decidió volver a Syrup. Usopp no pudo soportar estar sin el mar, así que, tras unos meses de aburrimiento en su casa (y con una hija adolescente quejándose por el aburrimiento de su pueblo), volvió junto a la chica al barco; acordando volver cada tres meses a visitar a su mujer y contarle todas las historias que habían vivido. Poco después, gracias a un sistema de teletransportación que Franky inventó con ayuda de Ray, pudo ir y volver cada vez que quiso.

Sanji volvió con Violet a Dressrossa durante un año y medio, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba hecho para una relación formal, sino para ir volando de flor en flor; así que regresó con sus nakamas, quienes lo aceptaron con una sonrisa.

Al cumplir los diecisiete, Ray y Kuina se independizaron, marcharon a vivir sus propias aventuras con un pequeño bote, leyendo mucho y experimentando mucho. No eran piratas, sino dos jóvenes con ganas de ver mundo.

Jackie desapareció un año atrás, poco antes de su diecinueve cumpleaños. Sólo sus padres supieron la razón, pero no quisieron revelarla a nadie. Aun así, todos intuían que era porque necesitaba ampliar sus horizontes, y porque... Bueno, porque también sentía algo por Ray y necesitaba aclararse, aunque lo hubiera estado ocultando todo ese tiempo. No le tenía ningún resentimiento a Kuina, y esperaba aclararse durante todo ese viaje.

Kai y Nik (de diecisiete y catorce años, respectivamente) también se escaparon, aunque dejaron una nota en la que explicaban que volverían cuando hubieran encontrado la inspiración. El primero, aun a su corta edad, había conseguido la publicación de cinco de sus libros; y el segundo viajaba en busca de galerías de arte que aceptaran sus maravillosos cuadros.

Los mugiwaras originales siguieron su rutina como reyes de los piratas. Luchaban y vencían a quien se les opusiera. Fue una época plena y tranquila, en la que todo fue inmejorable.

Habían llevado una vida feliz todo ese tiempo, y ese día iba a ser el más feliz de todos. Al fin se iban a reunir todos de nuevo. Bar de Shakky, seis de junio a las dos de la tarde. Se iban a ver las caras de nuevo, iba a ser todo tan divertido...

Pero no lo fue. El destino, algo en lo que irónicamente ninguno creía, quiso que los mugiwara, aquella tripulación alocada y fuerte que no perdía contra ninguna adversidad, fuera tragada por una ola. Una ola gigante que nadie vio venir, que no estaba dentro de los límites de la vida. Una ola de veinte metros de altura y cuarenta de anchura que los azotó la madrugada del cinco de junio, acabando con la vida de todos y cada uno de ellos, seguida de una serie de pequeñas olas que inundaron incluso sus pensamientos; todo ello sumado a una increíble tormenta que soltaba rayos y truenos por donde encontrara oportuno.

Sanji fue el primero: estaba de guardia y vio la ola. Gritó y gritó, haciendo que se despertaran, pero el agua lo tragó antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. Por suerte, Robin consiguió salvar su cuerpo gracias a su akuma no mi y meterlo en la cocina, donde su roto cuerpo descansó en paz.

La arqueóloga murió abrazada a Zoro. El espadachín salió de su cuarto a toda prisa, sabiendo que la mujer había salido a tomar una tila junto al cocinero (tenía un mal presagio y no podía dormir bien). Se lamentó no haber querido acompañarla, la buscó por todas partes y, al encontrar a su nakama, inerte, creyó haberse dado por vencido. Entonces, escuchó la dulce voz de Robin pidiéndole auxilio (una de esas pequeñas olas la había pillado por sorpresa y la había arrollado contra el suelo). La cargó en su espalda e intentó volver a la planta de abajo, donde sabía que estarían algo más seguros, ya que la estructura del barco era increíblemente buena; pero notó la cabeza de la morena cayendo contra su hombro. Se había debilitado mucho con el agua y se había dado un golpe muy fuerte. La mujer no pudo más con su propia alma, y cayó en un sueño que duraría por siempre. Zoro dio un grito desgarrador, bajando la guardia y siendo golpeado contra un mástil por una ola lo suficientemente grande como para acabar con él. El último instinto del espadachín fue abrazarse a la que había sido la mujer de su vida.

Usopp intentó subir a buscar a sus compañeros. Abrió la trampilla del camarote y consiguió ponerse en pie entre los fuertes vientos, descubriendo a Chopper en su forma _monster_ intentando, en vano, parar la tormenta de olas y rayos que se le venían encima. El agua lo debilitaba, lo hería. Usopp no pudo seguir viendo esa imagen. Cerró los ojos e intentó avanzar a hacer lo mismo, más que nada por inercia. El cuerpo del reno no soportó más el esfuerzo y cayó, aplastando el suelo del barco. El narigudo entró en la cocina y buscó un DenDen-Mushi para pedir ayuda, encontrándose con tres de sus mejores amigos en el suelo, frente a los fogones. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, parecían tres ángeles dormidos. Aun así, parecía que sus almas seguían ahí, discutiendo o riendo. Deprimido e impactado, se desmayó, y poco después el agua lo ahogó por completo.

Franky y Brook jamás despertaron. Tenían el sueño muy pesado, y eso les costó la vida. ¿Podrían haber salvado a sus compañeros? Probablemente no. Quizá lo mejor fue que se quedaran en la cama, para no tener que contemplar el desastre que se había producido.

Nami estaba en el baño cuando todo ocurrió. El servicio estaba al lado del camarón de proa, así que la gran ola la impactó de lleno, rompiendo todas las paredes y, por tanto, a ella. Luffy la encontró casi sin vida en el suelo. La cogió entre sus brazos y combatió todas las olas y todo lo que le vino encima. Recogió los cuerpos de sus nakamas entre lágrimas y los metió en la cocina. El agua y el aire no parecían afectarle, porque consiguió conducir el -destrozadísimo- barco hasta la costa. Le gritó a un transeúnte que llamara a la ambulancia, y los médicos intentaron hacer todo lo que pudieron por ellos. Ni siquiera el capitán sobrevivió: el agua al final pudo vencerle.

Por eso, el seis de junio, lejos de ser el día tan feliz que pretendía ser, fue el funeral de la tripulación del rey de los piratas. Se celebró en Sabaody, el lugar donde Luffy falleció; cerca del bar de Shakky.

\- Ray... – susurró Kuina, agarrando su mano - Rayleigh, no puedo entrar ahí.

Había sido la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre completo. El joven apretó su mano y se mordió el labio, evitando una lágrima.

La muchacha iba vestida con un vestido negro heredado de su madre, y realmente se parecía a ella. Muchos de los asistentes no pudieron reprimir el llorar al ver el parecido de la chica a su madre, y del chico a su padre.

\- Kuina, escúchame – habló con falsa seguridad Ray, intentando que todas esas miradas no le afectaran -, vamos a buscar a Kai, Nik y Jackie. No vamos a ir a verlos hasta que no estemos juntos, ¿está bien?

Ella asintió y miró al frente, tratando mostrar tranquilidad. Se derrumbó al ver a su hermano sentado en un sofá, tan menudo, con esa camisa que Zoro le regaló cuando publicó su primer libro. No había crecido mucho desde entonces, y no iba a hacerlo mucho más. Nik estaba a su lado y, a pesar de tener tres años menos, parecía mucho mayor que él. Miró a los ojos a Ray, y se levantó, corriendo, a darle un fuerte abrazo. Kai se puso en pie, miró al suelo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Kuina lo rodeó con los brazos y le dio un beso en la nuca.

\- Se han ido – soltó el rubio -. Se han ido, Kuina, se han ido – rompió a llorar -. Y... Y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo... Nunca puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, Kuina. Soy un inútil.

\- No eres un inútil. Ninguno lo somos – dijo, firme.

Las dos parejas de hermanos se separaron al mismo tiempo. Los mayores rieron tristemente al unísono:

\- Estás guapísimo.

Y era cierto. Kai, aunque pequeño, tenía unos preciosos y grandes ojos verdes, y un envidiable cabello rubio ceniza. Había perforado su oreja izquierda y se había colocado tres pendientes, al igual que su padre. Se había deshecho de su gorro, ya que la cicatriz casi no se notaba. Nik, por su parte, tenía el cabello castaño claro, tirando a naranja; y unos ojos color miel que ya quisieran muchos. Era fornido, y alto, casi como su hermano; y eso que se llevaban ocho años.

\- H-hola – escucharon una voz suave.

\- ¡Jackie! - sonrió Nik, dándole un abrazo a ella también.

\- Madre mía – rió, correspondiendo al abrazo-. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¡Estás enorme!

\- Cumplí catorce en abril – miró despreocupadamente a los lados -. Oye, ¿y Kaya?

\- No sé, le están dando condolencias por cada sitio que pasa. No podía soportar tantos pésames, y os he visto aquí.

\- H-Has madurado mucho – se atrevió a decir Kai tímidamente, fijándose en su muy perfilada figura.

Ella sonrió, aunque en los ojos de los cinco se expresaba amargura.

\- He visto a Violet – dijo la rubia -. Tiene un chiquillo guapísimo, con una ceja rizada.

\- … ¿Creéis que habrá visto alguna vez a su padre? - suspiró Kai.

\- No. Debe ser muy duro – suspiró Kuina.

;iró a Ray, y éste asintió.

\- Vamos a ir a verlos – habló con tono serio.

Los demás vacilaron un poco, pero siguieron a la pareja. Se cogieron todos de las manos, y avanzaron al frente. Los ataúdes estaban en un estrado. Subieron los pocos escalones que había y observaron los cuerpos inertes de las personas más importantes de su vida. Respetaron la posición de Zoro y Robin, y los dejaron abrazados en un mismo ataúd. Luffy descansaba con la mano en el pecho y, a su lado, Nami, con una sonrisa. Nunca sabrían a qué se debía ésta. A Usopp se le doblaba la nariz contra el cristal, y tenía una expresión de lo más cómica. Ciertamente, parecía que seguían ahí.

\- Nik – susurró Ray, quitándose el sombrero -. Toma. Papá querría que lo tuvieras.

El chico lo tomó sin objetar, y se lo puso con respeto. Sus ojos llorosos se ensombrecieron.

Jackie se abrazó al ataúd de su padre. Kuina cerró los ojos y se dirigió al de Franky, quien tenía un tupé similar al que llevaba cuando conoció a los mugiwara. Se sentó encima de la caja y respiró hondo, intentando no derrumbarse al ver a Kai llorando, tumbado sobre el ataúd de sus padres.

Ray se limitaba a observarlos a todos en silencio, con el mentón en alto.

\- Rayleigh.

Se volvió. Era la segunda vez que lo llamaban por su nombre en todo el día. Ahí estaba su tocayo, el Rey Oscuro, sonriendo con los ojos húmedos.

\- ¿Sabes? - le palpó el hombro – Shakky ha tenido la sangre fría de vestirlos a todos. No sé cómo ha hecho para vestir a esos dos sin separarlos – rió, refiriéndose a Zoro y Robin -. Tu bisabuelo va a enterrarlos a todos. Shanks va a decir unas palabras y qué sé yo. Creo que Sabo también tiene algo preparado.

Ray asintió, con los hombros encogidos. El anciano lo miró, elevando una ceja ante el parecido con su padre; y continuó hablando:

\- No vas a decir nada, ¿verdad?

\- Lo veo una tontería. Ya no están, no hay por qué decir nada.

\- Eres igualito a tus padres.

\- Me lo dicen mucho – sonrió.

\- Por cierto, hay un tipo pelirrojo ahí fuera. Me ha preguntado por ti.

Ray no necesitó más explicaciones. Se lo esperaba, desde luego. Llamó a sus nakamas y se fue a la puerta. Estaba lloviendo, así que sus trajes de chaqueta se empaparon. Ray pisó la lluvia con sus zapatos de charol, y observó a Lied. Tenía el pelo mucho más largo, ya le llegaba casi por los hombros. Estaba sentado al borde de un escalón, fumando un cigarrillo.

\- Deja eso – ordenó Kai -. Me recuerdas a Sanji. Y me recuerdas a Chopper, que le decía que fumar es cancerígeno, y entonces me recuerdas a toda la tripulación.

\- Joder – suspiró Lied -, de un día para otro. Ayer estaban aquí, y hoy no.

\- Sí – Ray se sentó a su lado -. Oye... Gracias.

\- ¿Por?

\- Porque... Bueno... Si no hubiera sido por ti, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. Probablemente Kai nunca hubiera vuelto con su familia...

\- Quizá hoy estuvieran vivos - Lied se levantó y dio otra calada, dando fin a ese tema -. Hey, sólo he venido a recordar eso que nos dijimos cuando éramos unos enanos, eso de que peleáramos... Pensé venir hoy, sabía que os íbais a reunir... Pero me he encontrado con todo esto.

Estuvieron en silencio unos momentos que parecieron horas, únicamente escuchando el chapoteo de las gotas contra el suelo.

\- Sabes por qué se separaron, ¿no? - suspiró Kuina – Una tormenta así casi los mata. Tenían miedo de que ocurriera de nuevo, se podría decir que cogieron miedo al mar.

\- Esta manera de morir ha sido muy noble – completó Jackie -. Han muerto superando el único miedo que han tenido en la vida.

\- ¿Te unes a nosotros, Lied? - preguntó Kai, tendiéndole una mano.

El joven no la tomó. Simplemente, tiró el cigarro, lo pisó y sonrió burlonamente. Quizá estemos presenciando el nacimiento de unos nuevos mugiwara. O quizá sólo sean unos niños ambiciosos, quién sabe.

* * *

He llorado escribiendo esto, en serio. No he querido volver a leer la escena de sus muertes, así que probablemente tenga un montón de fallos por los que me tiraré de los pelos después.

LO SIENTO. MUCHO. SIENTO HABER TARDADO COMO MEDIO AÑO EN TERMINAR ESTE FIC. LO SIENTO. MI INSPIRACIÓN ES UNA HIJA DE P*TA Y TARDA MUCHO TIEMPO. LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO. PERDONADME *huye de los tomates*

En fin, me entristece terminar este fic. Fue lo primero que publiqué en FF, hace ya más de un año. Si os sirve como curiosidad, hace justo un año se me ocurrió el epílogo. Pensé en escribir uno más feliz (pero no sabía como hacerlo, y hoy recordé eso que se me ocurrió hace justo justo un año y me he puesto a escribir como una loca), pero... meh, no pegaba. LO SIENTO SI OS HE ARRUINADO EL DÍA MATANDO A TODOS, VALE? YO ESTOY LLORANDO AHORA MISMO! NO SÉ POR QUÉ ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EN MAYÚSCULAS! AGH!

Ya en serio. Gracias a todos por ser así y... Gracias a este fic, a estos personajes; porque me han hecho madurar como persona y como escritora.

* * *

MyAndBiebs-Friki: ay muchas gracias n n Me has matado con lo de Metallica xD Gracias de nuevo, en serio :'D (nunca es tarde para los reviews (? )

mandaranja: espero que te guste este cap también, siento la demora xDUu

Kokutouyoru: la semana que viene... Ay, cielos... "Pero bueno te leo la semana qe viene espero"... Lo siento xD Tu teoría tiene sentido, pero... Lo de Lied como actor me hace mucha gracia xD Borraron los recuerdos porque, si recuerdas, el infectado debe seguir su rutina y no intentar tomar remedio; y quitarle los padres a un niño de cinco años perjudicaría gravemente su salud. Supongo que ha sido mi culpa por no explicarlo bien ._. Espero que te haya gustado el cap, es el último ;-;

nico robin piscis 16: "Por lo menos va pareciendo que va acabar todo bien. Espero leerte pronto"... Ay. Me siento como Oda, toda una troll. Lo siento mucho, pero es que tenía que poner este final, lo llevaba pensando casi inconscientemente desde hace mucho tiempo. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y... Bueno, el fic en general xD

* * *

**Gracias a todos los lectores por poner su granito de arena y hacer todo esto posible. Significa muchísimo para mí.**


End file.
